Sunset High
by Rosie hater
Summary: Yu Yu HakushoxInuyasha crossfic. KuramaYoukoxKagome pairing. Please be gentle on flames if you choose to send any. I don't handle flames very well. Kagome gets transfered to a new school after the well is sealed, she meets Kurama and some new friends.
1. New school

Sunset High Notice to all: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters! 

_**Ch.1**__ – New School_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! An alarm sounded. Kagome rolled over and whacked the noisemaker. It gave one final dying sound before silence one again filled the air. "I hate mornings." Kagome grumbled as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

(Half an hour later)

"OH MY GOSH!" Kagome suddenly sprung out of bed. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" She raced out of her bedroom and over to the bathroom. 20 minutes later she ran down the stair to the kitchen. "How could I forget that today is my first day at the new school! Thank goodness I took Mom's advice before she left and transferred to a new school. My other one was just about ready to kick me out for missing so many classes due to "sudden odd illnesses"." Kagome ravaged through the pantry until she came upon a cereal bar box. She grabbed 2 and slammed the door shut, running to the living room. She grabbed her book bag while slipping on her shoes and headed out the door. "I'm going to be so late!" She panicked as she ran as fast as she could down several different streets, making sure to stay clear of oncoming traffic.

(15 min. later)

"Whew! I just made it!" Kagome gasped for air as she reached the front gate to the school. There was a loud ringing noise, the school bell signaling students to enter the building if they had not done so already. Kagome walked into the building, looking around for the main office. She was occupied with reading the room labels when all of a sudden she hit something. "Ouch." She squeaked as she sat up on the hallway floor, whatever she hit, it completely knocked her over.

"Oh I'm sorry, here, let me help you up." A gentle-toned male voice reached her ears.

Kagome looked up a bit to see a hand being held out to her. She reached over and took the hand offered to her. She was instantly pulled back onto her feet and found a guy with long red hair and wild green eyes looking at her to see if she was ok. "Thanks. Sorry I bumped into you."

"Don't worry about it, this hall can be quite crazy at times with everyone trying to get to different classes all at the same time. "

"Ya, well…" Kagome quickly scooped up her book bag. "Isn't every school like that?"  
"I suppose so. Do you need any help with your books?"

"Nope. All set." Kagome glanced at her watch. "I'm late!" She squeaked and took off down the hallway.

"Bye…" He trails off, taking a glance at his watch. "I'm going to be late for class." He continued his walk down the hallway.

(With Kagome)

Kagome rushes into the main office and stops at the front desk. "Hi! Sorry I'm late!" The woman at the desk just gives her an odd look.

"I gather you're the new student?" The lady sounds thrilled… not.

"Transfer student, yes. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Wait here." The Lady gets up and goes into one of the back offices. She comes back 10 minutes later. "The principal will see you now."

"The principal? I didn't do anything. What about guidance counselors?"

"The principal's office." The Lady responds sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" Kagome grabs her book bag and heads to the designated office.

"Come on in." A deep male voice beckons her into the room. "Welcome to Sunset High Ms. Higurashi. Please, have a seat."

Kagome sits in the chair in front of the principal's desk. "Thank you."

"I am Mr. Sai, the principal here at Sunset High. Here is your class schedule, some books that you will need and your new uniform. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really."

"Well if you think of any, my door is always open. Your first class is History."

"History is my favorite subject."

"Good. Then I expect you to do very well in that class. It's down the hall, last door on your left. You can leave now. I'll check in on you later."

"Thank you." Kagome grabbed her new books and shoved them in her book bag, grabbed her class schedule and walked out the door and out of the main office, headed to her first class.

(In the classroom)

"And today we will be going over sections 1 and 5 on Chinese culture. Do remember to take all of the notes on the board. There will be a quiz at the end of class as to how much you were paying attention in class…" The teacher continued talking but Kurama just tuned him out.

_-I wonder who that girl was I bumped into earlier. She must be new, I've never seen her in the hallways before.-_

-Why are we sitting here listening to this annoying human's babbling? Can't I just kill him already?-

-No Youko. We're in school. We have to sit here and make it look like we're learning something like the rest of the people in this class.-

-C'mon Red! We have better things to do then sit here and waste time. For example, we could figure out where that girl ran off to in such a hurry earlier.- Youko suggests.

_-Are you actually interested in her Youko?- _Kurama sounds curious.

-She's new. There's nothing wrong with meeting new people. Besides, she hasn't joined your fan club yet- -Youko was cut off as the teacher had stopped talking and was heading to the door. The entire class was silent as the teacher opened the door and a girl with long black hair with blue highlights and deep brown eyes walked in wearing a green school uniform, a color that wasn't theirs.

"Welcome Ms. Higurashi, I've been inspecting you." The teacher beckoned her into the classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Her quiet voice reached his ears with the help of his demon-tuned senses.

_-Wow Red. She looks nice.-_

_-Shut up Youko.-_

"You can take a seat next to…" The teacher glances around the room. Kurama notices the only empty chair in the room is on the other side of his friend, which just happens to be 2 seats away from his since his friend sits right next to him. "… Sanada."

"Ok…" Kagome responded, unsure of who this was.

"Sanada raise your hand please."

A boy with shoulder length black hair and icy blue eyes at the back of the room waved his hand in the air. "Over here." Kagome slowly walked to the back of the room, staring at the floor, avoiding all the eyes around the classroom watching her. She slid into the seat next to the boy who waved at her and proceeded to take out a notebook and pencil and started taking notes. "You're taking notes? This early in the morning?"

"Yes." She replies curtly and continues taking notes.

"I'm Yukimura by the way, Yukimura Sanada. But you can just call me Yuki if you'd like. Wanna be friends?"

"Um… sure."

"Sweet!"

"Mr. Sanada! There is no talking during class!" The teacher appears to be standing in front of Yuki's desk. "I will not tell you again today. If there are any more interruptions from you during my class I will have to send you to the principal's office. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now where was I… oh yes! Shanghai is the biggest city in China. It is also home to one of the world's tallest buildings…" The teacher goes back to going over different facts.

Kagome goes back to taking notes and Yuki falls asleep on his desk a few minutes later. A piece of folded paper lands on the corner of Kagome's notebook. She glances at it but continues to take notes, deciding to ignore it. The boy sitting at the desk in front of her turns around in his seat. "Psst. Hey new girl."

"… What?" Kagome asks somewhat coldly.

"I'll show you around school if you want. I can even take you out to see the sights of the city if you'd like."

"The sights of this city you say…" She pretends to be interested.

"Heck yeah, I could bring you to the new club that just opened on the other side of town. How about it, huh?" He grins.

"Pass." She states blandly.

"C'mon, I'm one of the most popular kids in school. You'd make the top list here easy with my help." He winks at her.

"Hn. Pass. I'd rather eat a slug then go to a club with you." The guy looks completely offended and can't seem to figure out what to say next. "What's wrong? Are you speechless already? Gee, I can see what a date would be like with you, boring." Kagome smiles. "But nice try." She returns to taking notes. The kid just turns back around in his chair completely dumbfounded.

_-Did you see that Red!?-_

-Yes Youko, I did hear their conversation. You were too busy using our hearing to see if you could hear her voice instead of letting me listen to class.-

_-You don't need this class.-_

_-This class is a requirement for those students who wish to graduate from this school.-_

_-I am the Legendary Fox Thief feared by all! I know everything already!-_

_-There goes your ego again.- _Kurama mentally sighs.

_-Besides, listening to her conversation with that kid was much more interesting. Did you see the way she just completely shut him down?-_

Kurama sighs inwardly. –Yes Youko. I did.- 

_-That was hot!-_

_-Youko…-_

_-C'mon Red! Talk to her!-_

-Now is not the time. She would obviously prefer to keep taking notes rather then talking. Maybe after class.-

-You're such a chicken Red! If I was in control-!-

-Which you're not. Now shut up so I can get at least a little bit of class work done so we can pass this class and not have to be stuck here again next year.-

After more lecturing from the teacher, which lasted another hour and a half and a quiz, the bell signaling the end of class finally rang. Kids rushed out of the classroom. Kagome shoved her notebook and pencil in her bag and headed to the next class.

(After a few more hours of classes)

Kagome walked around the cafeteria not sure of where to go. After a few more minutes of confusion she decides to go outside and sit under a tree in the far corner of the schoolyard. She starts to read through some of her schoolbooks when a folded piece of paper falls out of one of them. She notices it as being the same one that had landed on her desk during history class that morning. She slowly unfolds it and begins to read…


	2. Meet the fan club

_**Ch. 2**__ – Meet the fan club_

_Hi. _

_I'm not really sure what to say besides welcome to Sunset High. I know that you're probably going to be bugged all day today by other kids since you're new. But I ran into you in the hallway earlier this morning and you ran off before I had a chance to introduce myself. My name is Suichi Minamino. _

Kagome stared at the note blankly, unsure of what to think. "Excuse me?" A voice sounds above her.

"Huh?" Kagome looks up to see the boy she bumped into before history class.

"Hi. I'm Suichi, I was just wondering if you got my note earlier?"

"What a coincidence, I just finished reading it." She smiles and gestures for him to join her.

He sits down next her, smiling back. "So… I introduced myself. Will you give me your name in return?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Kagome, would you like to be friends?" He asks gently.

"Sure. Um… would you like to eat lunch with me?" Kagome quietly asks.

"I'd love to –"

"SUICHI!!!" A group of screaming girls comes running over.

"Oh shoot." Suichi tries to hide behind the tree.

"Suichi you'd be safer if you climbed the tree. I'll take care of them."

"Maybe if I make a run for it, they'll just pass by you and leave you alone."

"Dude. Climb the damn tree." Kagome states sternly.

"Are you sure you want to go up against the fan club? They're scary."

"Climb. The. Damn. Tree." Kagome glares at him. Kurama becomes a bit uneasy and climbs the tree rather fast, deciding not to argue.

_-She's scary when she's unhappy.-_

_-Maybe we should see what we can do to make her happy then.-_

_-Youko this isn't the time for your womanizing ideas.-_

_-She's cute though.-_

_-Shut up!-_

The fan girls run over the Kagome. A girl with fuzzy pink fringe on her uniform steps forward. "Where is Suichi! Tell us or you'll regret it!"

"What?" Kagome sounds like she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Oh wait… you're the new girl aren't you?" The pink girl sounds a lot nicer then she did two seconds ago.

"Yes…"

"Oh hi!" The girl gets extremely nice. "My name is Anita. I'm the president of Suichi's fan club." Anita smiles. "He's kind of tall and really cute, with long red hair, redder then the reddest rose you could ever find and dreamy green eyes that you could just completely lose yourself in and just stare into for all of eternity." She sighs dramatically. "Someday he will return my intense feelings of love and realize that we are meant to be together."

"Um… yeah… well… as great as that sounds, he's not here." Kagome smiles.

"He's not?" Anita starts looking everywhere.

"Nope. Sorry, but Suichi isn't here. You'll have to look for him elsewhere."

"Why isn't Suichi-kun here!?!? He was just here a minute ago! I saw him! We all did!" The girl starts panicking. The other girls start crying. "Do you know where he went?"

"Nope."

"You must know! How could you miss a guy that looks that good?" Anita looks at Kagome accusingly. "Unless you're trying to save him for yourself tell me where my lover is!"

"Wouldn't he have to feel the same way about you to be considered a lover?"

"HE BELONGS TO ME NOW WHERE IS HE!!!" Anita yells in Kagome's face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't spaz out." Kagome replies curtly. "I would also advise you back up because I don't like people being up in my face and you need to brush your teeth or something because I'm sure your bad breath is why he's running from you. That and your ugly uniform, didn't you know that pink was last season's color? If you're supposed to be "in fashion" then I suggest you go home and burn that immediately and get a new one because the statement you're making right now is "I'm an ugly pink freak"."

Anita's face turns pale and she feints. All of the girls start talking to each other in hushed voices. A girl with white trim on her uniform steps out of the group of fan girls and comes over to Kagome. "Wow. You're the first one to step up to Anita like that. I'm Angie." She smiles and offers Kagome a hand.

"Nice to meet you Angie, I'm Kagome." Kagome smiles back, shaking Angie's hand.

"I hope you take a big offense to Anita. Sometimes she can't control herself. A lot of the girls in our group are like that. Actually that's pretty much all of them."

"You don't seem to be that way."

"I'm Anita's twin. That's the only reason why I'm in the group really. Not that Suichi isn't a good-looking guy, he is. And he's sweet too. But I'd rather he choose he's going to be with. Although just being friends would be nice. But Anita would never allow it."

"Why not?"  
"Cause then I'd be closer then will probably ever be."

"Oh. Yeah… I see why she would be upset. But you don't always have to follow your sister. You can come hang out with me."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I've never had a friend outside of the fan club."

"Maybe it's time to step away from the group and make your own friends."

"Well I have to get back to the group and bring Anita to the nurse so… maybe later? Please?"

"Later is fine with me."

"Thank you!" Angie hugs Kagome. "Here." She takes a card out of her pocket and hands it to Kagome. "This is one of our cards, but my phone number and address is on it because Anita has fan club meetings at our house."

"Alright." Kagome takes the card and puts it in her pocket.

"Bye." Angie grabs hold of Anita and drags her over to the group where the other girls help her pick up Anita. They then proceed to walk back into the school, headed to the nurses office."

"You can come down now." Kagome looks up through the branches of the tree. "They're gone and they won't be back till after the afternoon classes are over."

"Thank you very much." Kurama jumps down out of the tree. "Is there something I can do for you in return?"

"Meh. Don't worry about it. Sit down and eat your lunch." After about 10 more minutes the school bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. All the students groan as they pack up and once again head to class.

(A few more hours later)

The school bell rings for the final time that day, signaling the end of classes until tomorrow. Students rush out of their classes and past the school gates. Kagome takes her time putting her schoolbooks in her book bag and getting out of her chair. She slowly walks down the now empty school hallways to the main doors and walks past the school gates. She starts to walk home when she feels the presence of someone following her. She quickens her pace but the stranger keeps up. Kagome turns down a dead end alley and the stranger follows her. She turns to find Anita blocking her way out. "Why are you following me?"

Anita pins her to the outside wall of a building. "You will either join my fan club or stay away from Suichi." She glares a Kagome.

"Pass and… Pass." Kagome tries to push Anita away but the girl grabs hold of her collarbone and grips it tight. "Ow."

"Join our ranks or never speak to Suichi again. You have till tomorrow to decide." The girl slams down on Kagome's collarbone. Kagome slides down the wall to the ground. "I trust that you will make the best decision." Anita turns on her heel and walks off.

"…Ow." A silent tear slides down Kagome's face. She reaches a hand up to her collarbone and gives a small squeak when she touches the new bruise. "Ouch." She gets up, picks up her book bag and slowly continues her walk home.


	3. Miko sighting

_**Ch. 3**__ – Miko sighting_

(With Kurama)

Kurama slowly strides down the busy streets headed towards the park. _­–Did you see the way she handled the fan club!? That was beautiful!-_

-Yes Youko, I did. I was watching just like you since we had the perfect spot up in the tree. Could you settle down now? You've been talking about Kagome since we left school.-

_-C'mon Red! We should go after her!-_

_-No.-_

_-YES DAMN IT!-_

_-Youko, calm down.-_

_-Her performance at lunch was HOT!-_

_-Youko!-_

_-Don't you dare deny it Red! You like her too!-_

_-As a friend, yes.-_

_-But I could make it so you're more then friends.- _Youko suggests.

_-Please stay out of it.-_

_-Fine. I'll just have to see her on my own then.-_

-You're not shifting. Humans fear demons remember? You could not only scare her witless but you could also get us killed.-

_-I'll be careful.-_

_-Last time you were supposed to be careful and you died.-_

_-Technically I didn't.-_

_-Whatever Youko. I will still not allow you near Kagome.-_

(Later, that night)

Kurama closes his eyes and finally falls asleep after much hypnotizing from Youko. He unwillingly switches forms in his sleep. Youko opens his eyes and looks around. "Finally, took him long enough. Now to visit Kagome." Youko smirks and in a rush of wind he is out the window and on his way to his desired destination.

(With Kagome)

Kagome sighs for what seems to be the 13th time that night. "I can't sleep." She grumbles. "I made sure all of my homework was done and a read a bit of one of my books already." She walks downstairs. She stops in the living room and glances at the TV. "There's probably nothing good to watch." She goes over to a window and looks out at the moon. "Maybe I could go walk in the park for a bit…" She goes to her room and changes out of pjs into pants and a t-shirt. She grabs her house key and a flashlight, pocketing them as she leaves the house. She slowly walks down the sidewalk to the park. When she gets there she heads to the swings, sitting on one with looking up at the sky. "The stars are so pretty tonight." She smiles.

"Indeed they are, but not quite as pretty as you are." A slightly deep male voice whispers in her ear. Kagome stiffens and becomes a bit frightened as she feels someone push her swing. "You have no need to fear me." The voice laughs.

"I am not afraid of you." Kagome starts to sense a demonic aura behind her. "And how can I trust your words, demon?"

"How did you know that I'm a demon, you can't see me."

"I'm special that way." Kagome states as she spins around in the swing. But nothing's there.

"Nice try." The voice sounds behind her again. "But I'm faster then you." He starts to push her again. "Just enjoy the ride."

"I'm supposed to trust you when I can't see you?"

"Yes."

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

"No. But it would be in your best interest to listen to me, for I could've already killed you by now if I had any ill intentions."

"I dare you to try."

"You think I can't." He gently places a clawed hand on the back of her neck. "You might want to rethink your words."

"I will never give in to a demon." Kagome snaps at him, and a shock is sent up Youko's arm, causing him to remove his hand.

_-Ow. What the heck was that?-_

"Leave me be or I'll shock you again." Kagome warns.

"And what, pray tell, are you my dear Kagome? No ordinary human would have any powers."

"How do you know my name? I don't know yours."

"Why don't you answer me first?"

"Why don't you be a gentlemen and answer me instead?"

"Ladies first."

"No way fox-boy."

"Powerful enough to know I'm a fox without seeing me, impressive. But what do u intend to do now?"

"Oh nothing." Without warning she suddenly spins around and the fox demon is blinded by bright blue light. When he is finally able to see again, Kagome is gone.

_-Damn. Well this sucks.-_

_-Huh?- _Kurama starts to stir inside their mind. _–What's going on?-_

_-Maybe I can track her scent and follow her home…- _Youko doesn't notice Kurama's presence. _–Then a I could-!-_

_-I thought I told you to leave Kagome alone.- _Kurama states firmly, cutting Youko off from his thoughts.

_-When did you wake up?-_

_-Just now. Why were you bugging Kagome?-_

_-I had to test her.-_

_-About what?!?!?-_

_-I wanted to see if she was worth my time.[-_

_-WHAT!!!!!???!!!!!-_

_-C'mon Red-!-_

_-Absolutely not! I told you NO!- _Kurama forces Youko to shift back, taking control. _–We're going home. Now.-_

-But Red-!- 

_-I said NO Youko.- _With that Kurama shuts Youko out and walks home.

(The next day, at school)

The school bell rings and everyone starts filing into their classes. Kagome heads to her desk at the back of the room when she feels something slam into her ankle causing her to fall. She closes her eyes as her books fall to the floor, waiting for impact. But it never comes. "You can open your eyes, you're not going to fall I promise."

Kagome opens her eyes to meet concern-filled green ones. "Suichi?"

"Are you alright?" He helps her strand back up.

"Yeah… thanks for catching me." She blushes slightly.

_-I'd love to catch you again and see just how much I can make you blush.-_

_-Youko!!! For goodness sake we're in school!-_

"That's what friends are for right?" Suichi smiles. "You're welcome."

Kagome quickly picks up her books and they both go to their desks. After about 5 minutes Yuki hands her a note. "This came from up front." He then proceeds to fall asleep. Kagome slowly unfolds the note.

_You should've fallen. You got lucky. I heard you talking to him. You traitor._

_I will see you at lunch. Bitch._

Kagome just stared at it for a while, dropping her pencil on her desk. After a few minutes Kurama smells salt. He looks over at Kagome to witness a silent tear fall on a piece of paper she's staring at, gripping it as if it were a life support, her history notes completely forgotten. _–Why is she crying?-_

_-Maybe you should console her.-_

_-If I do anything during class everyone will notice.-_

-Catch her after class then Red. She's strong enough to stand up to me and not run when she knew I was a demon and stubborn enough to talk back. What could possibly have her this upset?-

_-She didn't run?-_

_-Nope.-_

_-That's a first.-_

_-She even argued with me a bit!-_

_-That's another first. Well… besides Hiei.-_

The end of class bell rings. _–Now go talk to her Red! Quick before she leaves!-_

Suichi gently catches Kagome by the shoulder; he becomes even more concerned when she flinches. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"…It's alright Suichi, you didn't."

"But you flinched. Why?"

"I have a bruise on my collarbone and you kind of hit it by accident."

"Are you alright? How did you get that? You weren't bruised yesterday. Did someone hurt you?"

"…No. I'm fine." Kagome starts to walk away.

"Kagome…" He reaches out and grabs hold of her hand, stopping her from going anywhere. "Please tell me… is something wrong? What's bothering you?"

"…Nothing… its nothing." She stares at the floor. "Can I go now?"

"Not until you look into my eyes and tell me its nothing."

"…" She slowly looks up at him. "Its… this is ridiculous. Please let me go to class before I'm late."

"Fine. But you should talk to me later, it would help you."

Kagome sighs. "Whatever."

"No. Not whatever. Talking will help. That's what friends are for. Alright?" He stares into her eyes. "Alright?"

"Ok!"

"Good. You can go to class now." He releases her.

Kagome grabs her books. "Later Suichi." And heads to her next class.

-C'mon Red! You could've hugged her or held onto her or something other then holding her hand!-

_-Sory Youko, but you are not in control right now.-_

_-Then let me have it for just a little bit. I only need a few minutes alone with her…-_

_-We're in school right now.-_

_-Tonight then. Maybe she'll go to the park again.-_

(After school)

_-Where was she at lunch?-_

_I don't know Youko. I haven't seen her since History class. None of her other teachers know where she went and the nurse said she left school shortly after the 1__st__ class ended.-_

_-Do you know where she lives?-_

_-No. She never gave her home address to the school when she transferred in.- _Beep! Beep! Kurama pulls out a green communicator out of his pocket and opens it. "Yes?"

"Kurama!" A toddler-looking guy with 'Jr.' stamped on his forehead yells out. "Get over here immediately!"

"Yes Koenma." Kurama shuts the communicator as a girl with blue hair in a pink kimono appears with an open portal.

"Why hello Kurama. Nice to see you today."

"Good afternoon Boton."

"Lets not keep Lord Koenma waiting, he has some important news for you today!" She jumps through the portal; Kurama follows, the portal closing behind them.

(In Koenma's office)

"You called me over because of a girl!!!" A guy with short, slicked back black hair yells at the toddler known as Koenma. "This is stupid!"

"Why won't you tell us what's goin' on huh?" An orange-haired guy is yelling right beside the other one.

"About time you got her fox." A short guy with spiky black hair and red eyes remarks in a monotone as Kurama walks through the door.

"Sorry Hiei, I was at school."

"Hn. Well at least now Koenma can tell us what' going on."

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Settle down this instant!" Koenma yells. The room goes silent. "Now then, last night we found someone new on our charts. Someone with a lot of power. We investigated the trace of power to find that it was the power of a miko. And it was in your area. There hasn't been a sighting of this much power since 500 years ago. All the descendents with hold powers have faded. She is the last priestess. A girl with this sort of power will be sought by all sorts of demons. Some may just want to kill her, others will want her for other things such as a mate, a healer, a fighter, whatever. You're mission is to find her and bring her here so we can recruit her."

"So we want her to be on our team?" Yusuke questions.

"Yes. A powerful miko is rare. She could help us quite a bit with her abilities."

"Then lets find this damsel in distress!" Kuwabara shouts.

"Shut up baka." Hiei glares at him. "You are making a fool out of yourself. We need some way to find her, a picture, scent, trace of power, something to use as a lead first."

"We only know that her energy color is blue and her power is very strong. I'm sorry we don't have anything else to go on." Koenma states. All of a sudden a screen comes down from the ceiling behind Koenma with a blinking blue dot on a map. "She's been sighted! Her power is active!"

Kurama looks at the map closely. "That's the forest next to the park." The blue dot disappears.

"What the?" Yusuke glares at the screen. "Koenma where did she go!?"

"That'll only show up when she's using her power! Something must be wrong! Hurry up and go help her! She could be dying!" Koenma screams at them.

(In the park)

The 4 guys run out of the portal. "The forest isn't too far from here." Kurama leads the way. Hiei and himself use their demon speed to be even faster while Yusuke and Kuwabara try to keep up as best they can.


	4. Flashback memory

_**Ch.4**__ – Flashback Memory_

_-A priestess eh?-_ Youko speaks up in the back of Kurama's mind. _–That could be Kagome!-_

_-What?!-_

_-Seriously Red! Run faster! Kagome could be in trouble! We have to help her!-_

_-How do you know it could be Kagome?-_

_-That night in the park, she blinded me with some sort of bright blue light.-_

_-But Koenma said this power hasn't been seen since 500 years ago. Do you remember anything about a priestess?-_

_-Actually I do. I met a priestess the day before I died…-_

_**------ Flashback -----**_

_Youko was sleeping in a tree in the center of his forest when he felt someone comes through his barrier. He woke with a start, puzzled as to how someone could get through his walls. "Unwanted trespassers must die." Youko started jumping from tree to tree in search of this unwanted company. As he nears a clearing he hears someone singing. He stops when he sees a girl with long black hair and deep brown eyes in priestess robes picking herbs while singing. Her voice reaches his ears on the gentle breeze of the wind._

_(The Ash Grove by Janet E. Tobitt)_

_Down yonder green valley where stream lets me ander_

_When twilight is fading I pensively rove_

_Or at the bright noontide in solitude wander_

_A mid the dark shades of the lonely ash grove_

'_Tis there where the black bird is cheerfully singing_

_Each warbler enchants with his notes from the tree_

_A then little think I of sorrow or sadness_

_The ash grove entrancing spells beauty for me_

_-Pretty-__ Youko thinks to himself. He uses his demon speed to appear behind her. "How did a miko with such a beautiful voice wander into my forest?" He whispers in her ear. She stiffens, dropping the herbs and her organized basket. "Speechless?" He gently lays a hand on the back of her neck and the other on her shoulder. "Oh come now, do enlighten me as to how you managed to get through my barrier. I promise I don't bite."_

"_I do not trust stranger, never mind unfriendly demons. And I don't know what you're talking about. I never broke any barrier."_

"_I'm unfriendly? I could be a little…" He wraps an arm around her waist, drawing her against him. "__More__ friendly if you'd like." Youko whispers sadistically in her ear. "And I have a barrier around my entire forest. No one has been able to penetrate it, never mind break through it subconsciously. Anyone who trespasses in my forest without my permission is foolish. Unwanted visitors face death."_

"_Then why haven't you killed me yet? Why bother stalling to talk?"_

"_Are you in such a hurry to die miko?" Youko becomes slightly curious._

"_It would not matter." She stares at the ground. "Go ahead. Kill me. No one here will notice."_

"_Well aren't you a cheerful one. I thought mikos were supposed to be optimists."_

"_Not when they've had their heart broken. I'm sorry that I have trespassed. If you're not going to kill me, then I will leave." She grabs her basket, picking up the herbs she dropped and placing them inside._

"_You think I'm going to let you leave here without anything in return?" He is suddenly blinded by bright blue light. When he is able to see again the priestess is walking away in the distance. "Hey!" Youko chases after her. "I never said you could leave!" 2 seconds later she is wrapped up in vines and Youko has her sitting with him in a tree._

"_You're not going to kill me, yet you won't let me leave. What do you want fox-boy?" She stares up at him blankly._

"_I will let you go… on one condition miko."_

_She sighs. "What is it?"_

"_Well don't sound too excited that I'm giving you a chance to live."_

"_Don't worry; I'll try to contain my enthusiasm."_

"_Ouch. Well aren't you just a lovely little fighter. I thought mikos were supposed to be all happy, not sarcastic."_

"_If you want me to be happy then let me go free."_

"_Hmm… no. No one has ever talked to me like you are now. I'm quite curious as to how you can talk to me and show no fear. Do you even know who I am?"_

"_You are an incompetent fox demon who won't let me leave."_

"_Incompetent? Me? I am the legendary fox thief Youko Kurama!" _

"_Well I have nothing of value in your terms for you to steal so I do not see why I can't leave."_

"_I would like to steal your lovely voice for a song." He smiles._

"_You want me to sing for you?" The priestess looks puzzled._

"_Why are you so shocked? Has no one ever asked for you to sing? Or maybe… you wanted me to request something else…" Youko winks at her._

"_You shouldn't let your ego blow up like a Macy's Day balloon; it's bad for your health."_

"_What? What is that?"_

"_Nothing." She sighs. "Inuyasha will be pissed if I do not return soon."_

"_Who is this Inuyasha of whom you speak?"_

"_A dog hanyou with golden eyes, silver hair and a pair of silver ears. Kind of just like you actually." She cocks her head to the side. "Except your ears are softer… I think."_

"_I am a full demon. And I have a tail along with a few talents. As for my ears… would you care to find out?"_

"_Really?" She looks up at Youko curiously._

"_I'll let you have my ears if you give me your name."_

"… _Kagome." She replies._

"_Well Kagome, I am Youko." He unties her hands. Kagome slowly reaches up to his ears, placing her hands gently in his hair. After a minute or so she begins to sing._

_(Anyway – Martina McBride)_

_You can spend your whole life building,  
Something from nothing  
One storm can come and blow it all away,  
Build it anyway_

_You can chase a dream  
That seems so out of reach  
And you know it might not ever come your way  
Dream it anyway_

_God is great, but sometimes life ain't good  
And when I pray;  
It doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway,  
I do it anyway_

This world's gone crazy  
And it's hard to believe  
That tomorrow will be better than today.  
Believe it anyway  


_You can love someone with all your heart,  
For all the right reasons,  
And in a moment they can choose to walk away  
Love 'em anyway_

_God is great, but sometimes life ain't good  
And when I pray;  
It doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway,  
I do it anyway_

_God is great, but sometimes life ain't good  
And when I pray  
It doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway,  
Yeah I do it anyway_

You can pour your soul out singing  
A song you believe in  
That tomorrow they'll forget you ever sang  
Sing it anyway,  
Yeah sing it anyway

Yeah! Yeah!  
I sing, 

_I dream, _

_I love Anyway_

_Youko opens his eyes, having closed them while she was singing and playing with his hair and ears. He looks over at her when she falls silent, her hands still in his hair and her eyes still watching his ears. He takes this opportunity to carefully lean forward and kiss her gently on the lips. She freezes as her mind goes blank; Youko pulls back and smirks at her stunned expression. "Did I put you on cloud 9?"_

"_.. Wha… What?" Kagome snaps back to reality._

"_And that was just a light one… I wonder what would happen if I made it last a bit longer…"_

_A light red line spreads across Kagome's face. "I have to leave now. Could you let me go, I sang for you."_

"_Aw." Youko sighs." I suppose I could… is it really necessary that you leave? You sing beautifully, I would like to hear more." _

"_Inuyasha will punish me if I do not return before nightfall."_

"_Is he your lover?"_

"… _No. He already has one. She is better then me."_

"_Then why return to him? Why not stay with me?"_

"_He'll get mad and come looking for me."_

"_So? No one can break my barrier let alone survive my defenses. Stay."_

_**----- End Flashback -----**_

_-And?- _Kurama asks eagerly. _–Did she stay?-_

_-No.-_

_-What? Why not?-_

_-She did spend the night with me. We laid out in a clearing under the stars. I had my plants give her a soft place to sleep and we talked for quite a bit as we watched the stars. Actually she fell asleep on me.-_

_-And in the morning?-_

_-The hanyou came for her. She pleaded with me to do nothing about it and promised to meet me that afternoon by a river. Before he took her away she handed me an odd piece of medal. When I went to meet her later, she never showed up. I went after the hanyou. Be he had thrown her down an enchanted well, sealed it and then destroyed it so that it could never be unsealed. I went on a rampage, foolishly getting in the path of a hunter and I died. Only after death did I find that she had given me a ring in the form of a key. I still have it, so that if I ever see her again she'll know who I am.-_

_-Wow. That's deep Youko. And you're saying that my new friend Kagome from school may be your Kagome from 500 years ago?-_

_-Yes.-_

_/Why don't you both keep your feelings in check and stop being all sappy./ _Another voice sounds in Kurama's mind.

_-Shut up Hiei. I don't recall inviting you into this conversation.- _Youko growls.

_/Someone has to tell you to stop being pathetic./_

Youko starts to make some sort of remark when the scent of blood fills his senses. Kurama shifts to his demon form in order to pay better attention to his surroundings and speed up even more. As they start to near a clearing spots of blood little the ground and plant life, showing clear signs of a violent battle. Youko's ears ring when a high pitched scream pierces the air and his eyes widen a bit as Hiei and himself come upon the scene.


	5. Power screwup

_**Ch. 5**__ – Power screw-up_

Dark blood stains the grass and the bark on the surrounding trees are charred black from different attacks. "Too bad you came here for nothing." A black fox demon walks over from beneath the trees. "Soon she will be dead."

"… Foolish." Youko picks him up by the neck, slowly choking him. "You were foolish to hurt her."

"I… Inu… yasha… please… I … I n-… need him… to… to tell me… where… h-he… is-s." A girl with dark hair in shredded, blood-stained priestess robes slowly gets up from the middle of the clearing and slowly starts to walk over to them. "P… please… I must…. Must find him… he… is im… portent… to… me…" She collapses to the ground. Hiei caches her just before the charred and blood-stained grass is able to claim her. He picks her up and looks at Youko.

"Who is this Inuyasha? And who is the 'him' she is referring to?"

"Not now Hiei! She's starting to shake! Bring her to Koenma now!" Hiei disappears with the girl. "And you." Youko narrows his eyes and turns his attention to the demon he's been choking. "Why did you attack her?"

"She… attacked me… first." The demon coughs.

"You will tell me everything. Now." Youko flings the demon into a tree. Vines lash out and hold him to it. "You will leave nothing out and if you do nort start talking you will have a very slow, painful death that you won't be able to forget in the afterlife. I'll send you straight to hell."

(20 minutes later)

Youko heads back to the portal when Hiei appears beside him. "Answer my questions now fox."

"You were supposed to stay with her Hiei."

"Yusuke is with her. Now tell. Who is she?"

Youko sighs. "An old friend Hiei. One I've been waiting for and did not recognize me."

"This Inuyasha character?" Hiei pries.

"The one who separated her from me."

"Hn. Koenma she will be in critical condition at least until tomorrow. She is full of fearr and is having trouble healing, not to mention that her eyesight will not be the same as it was."

"What do you mean?" Youko become immediately concerned. "She's blind?!" They reach the portal and jump through.

"She might be. We won't know till she opens her eyes. But she has yet to even stablize." They enter Koenma's office.

"Where is she?" Youko attempts to ask calmly.

"The hospital wing, one floor down, last door on the left –" Youko is gone before Koenma has time to finish. "You're welcome."

(In the hospital room)

Youko rushes through the door, startling Yusuke and making Kuwabara scream. "Leave." Kuwabara is instantly out the door and down the hallway.

"Let me know if you need anything." Yusuke takes his time walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Youko pulls a chair over to the side of the bed. "Kagome…" He looks over at the girl covered I bandages and wires, gently picking up her hand and holding onto it in his own. "I'm sorry. I should've gotten here sooner. You're going to be alright. Please try to heal. I can't lose you, not when I've finally found you."

(In Koenma's office)

"Please tell me where she is." A guy with short, navy blue hair and sky blue eyes pleads with Koenma.

"I don't know why you want the priestess. But you can't have her." Koenma waves his hand at the demon. "Now shew."

The demon grabs Koenma by the collar. "Listen here toddler! You will telll me where my sister is right now or –"

"You sent for me Koenma sir?" Boton bows as she enters the room.

"Boton!!!" The demon is immediately across the room hugging her.

"… Raioushi?" Boton looks at him curiously.

"You know him, good. Now get rid of him." Koenma orders.

"Boton please! I must see my sister! I know she's hurt!" Raihoushi pleads.

"The priestess is the sister you told me about before?" Boton questions.

"Her name is Kagome. And yes, she's the only one I have. I heard that she finally returned but then she switched schools and left no address as to where she went."

"I'm sorry Raihoushi, but you will have to wait until tomorrow. Youko is in her hospital room right now. He's covered the door in vines, no on can get it. You will have to wait till tomorrow to see her."

"Youko… you mean the fox thief?!"

"Yes." Koenma replies. "He works as a Rekai Tentei for me."

"You let a killer near my sister!"

"Well he seems to care for her quite a bit."

"He's a womanizer! I don't want an egotistical, sadistic evil bastard like him courting my sister! And if you're not going to help me I'll find her myself!" Raihoushi takes off down the hall.

"Boton! Catch him and confine him until tomorrow!"

"But whats the harm in letting him go Sir?" Boton questions.

"Youko will kill him if he goes anywhere near the door! He's already killed a few of the healers because he doesn't want anyone else in that room!"

"Oh my gosh! I'll get him right away!" Boton runs off.

(In the hospital room)

The hospital door is indeed covered in thorn-bearing vines. The vines continue on the walls, ceiling and wrap around the edges of Kagome's hospital bed. However, these do not have thorns, instead they bear beautiful flowers that vary in shape, color and smell. Youko sits beside the bed holding onto Kagome's hand. "Please wake up?" He looks down at her hopefully. "Do you really care for me as much as I care for you?"

(The next morning)

Kagome slowly open her eyes and looks around. She notices someone with silver ears and hair sitting next to her. "Inu…" She gently reaches over and runs her fingers along the edge of a soft, furred ear. It twitches, tickling her fingers. Youko stirs, slowly opening his eyes and looking up, meeting her brown eyes with his.

"Kagome… you're awake." He smiles.

"Youko?" She reaches out to him and he takes her hand in his, watching her reactions.

"Its been 500 years, but I've finally found you."

"Where am I?"

"Spirit World."

"How did I get here?"

"Yusuke carried you through a portal while I took care of the demon that hurt you."

"How did you find me?"

"Koenma tracked your power."

"Why –" The door opens and Raihoushi stumbles in.

"I finally… found it… I think… am I right?" He falls over and passes out, apparently all tuckered out.

"… Who is that?" Youko turns his attention to the strange demon. "… And how did e get past my thorns?"

"I think that's… my brother." Kagome answers weakly.

"… Your what?" Youko looks back at her confused.

"My brother… Rai." Her eyes shut and she falls unconscious.

"Kagome? Alright, well get some rest. I'll be back later. Don't worry about school, Suichi will cover for you. You just work on healing." E gently kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room, stepping over Kagome's 'brother' on the way out.

(A few hours later)

Raihoushi wakes up on the floor. "Huh? Where am I?" After several minutes of contemplation he jumps up with enthusiasm. "I remember! I was looking for my sister! Did I find her?" He looks around excitedly. He spots Kagome asleep on te bed on te oter side of the room and runs over. "I found you!" He gets no response. "Well if you won't wake I will wait!" He drags over a chair and takes a seat. After several minutes he pulls out a rubber band and container of paperclips from his pocket. Wrapping the rubber band around his thumb and index finger, he proceeds to fling paperclips at the door. "You know what would be funny right about now?" He talks to the unconscious Kagome as he continues to amuse himself with flying paperclips. "If someone was to walk through that door right now." As if on cue, the door starts to open.

Youko walks through the door. "Kagome I'm bac-" SMACK! He takes a step back, a bit stunned.

"… heh." Raihoushi looks nervous. "… oops."

Youko reaches up and pulls a piece of metal off his head. "You… hit me… with a paperclip!?!"

"… Bye!" Raihoushi waves and shape-shifts into a cardinal as Youko goes after him, just barely escaping, flying around the room. He gently lands on Kagome's shoulder, watching Youko closely.

"How dare you, shape-shifter." Youko glares at the bird, standing on the other side of Kagome's bed. "Get. Back. Here." He growls.

"Can't touch this! Da na na na!" The bird bobs his head up and down moving his feathers, his way of dancing around. "Na na! Na na! Can't touch this! Da na na na! Na na! Na na – Stop!" The bird freezes. "Happy Time!" He goes back to singing and dancing, taunting Youko.

"I insist that you cease and desist at once!" Youko growls at the overly happy bird. "Or I'll rip your feathers out and serve you for dinner!"

"Hey now, hey now! Hear what I say now! Happiness is just around the corner! Hey now, hey now! Hear what I say now! I'M TOO FAST FOR YOU!" Raihoushi gets a bit louder, apparently having way too much fun. "The happy bird is coming! And everybody's jumping! D-!" A small vine bearing a few sharp thorns wraps around the bird's neck.

"Silence." Youko growls menacingly. After a few seconds the room falls into a long, extremely quiet silence. Youko sits in the chair next to the bed, sitting back and relaxing as the quietness of the room settles in.

"… Bird…" Youko looks over to see Kagome's eyes half open.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"… Bird…."

"Never mind the feathered creature. Answer my question."

Kagome shifts her head to look at him and he notices the brown coloring in her eyes has been shaded over lightly by a glossy, slightly transparent white. "… Fox…"

"… I'll be right back." Youko runs out of the room and down the hall. "Koenma!"

(Some odd minutes later)

"Hmm… Hmm…" Koenma hums for what seems like the 20th time that afternoon. "Hmm…"

"If you do that one more time without telling me what's going on you're going to end up like the shape-shifter, I garuntee it."

"… What shape-shifter?" Koenma looks questioningly at Youko.

"The bird." Youko points to the ceiling.

Koenma looks up to see a parakeet being held captive by small vines with very sharp thorns. "Oh my…"

"Now tell me why Kagome's eyes are white."

"How could you capture someone's pet!"

"What pet?"

"That parakeet could be someone's pet!"

"There's only a cardinal up there."

"Youko." Koenma scorns. "That is a parakeet." Koenma points at the captured bird. "Look at it."

Youko does so to find that it looks completely different. "Why you little snitch! You shifted again!"

"That is a regular bird, Youko." Koenma starts to get annoyed.

"No it's not! He's a shape-shifting demon!"

"Maybe you should go home and rest, you've obviously spent too much time here -!"

"Bird… fox…" Koenma looks over at Kagome curiously.

He shifts to his teenager form. "And I am?"

"… Blue-crowned." She calls out.

"You're the first to see that." Koenma smiles. "Congrats."

"Pretty blue…" Kagome falls asleep.

"Thank you." Koenma turns to Youko. "She can only see us by our animal forms."

"Why is that?"

"Well I told you the other day that her vision may be screwed up. I wasn't sure what the result would be if we combined powers."

"… Combined powers? You gave her some of your powers?!"


	6. Seemingly unkillable twins

_**Ch. 6**__ – Seemingly unkillable twins_

"Why did you combine powers?" Youko growls lightly.

"She wasn't healing fast enough on her own, she was dying. The healers can only do so much for a miko."

"How come she could see me fine earlier?"

"Because the effects take time to reach their full effect."

"So you're saying there could be more effects of this then just her eyesight?" Youko growls.

"Well… I'm not sure…" Koenma become nervous.

"Not sure!?!" Youko growls loudly.

"Pawly wants cracker?" A parrot sticks its head out of the vines on the ceiling. BANG! Feathers fly everywhere and the bird, still in one piece, lands on the floor with a thud.

"Yes! I got him!" A demon with short, dirty blonde hair, pointy ears, silver eyes and a pair of long horns coming out of her head stands in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Youko asks, bewildered at her actions.

"Didn't I give you a list to do?" Koenma asks tiredly.

"Yeah." She answers blandly.

"So why are you back here?"

"I finished my list, duh."

"I've asked you several time to fix that tone of yours or I'll –"

"You'll what? Fire me? Go ahead. See if anyone else can even do half as much as I do." She suggests.

"…" Koenma just looks at the floor for a few minutes. Youko curiously examines the bird that is still lying motionlessly on the floor.

"He's not dead if that's what you're thinking Youko." The demoness states.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." He looks up at her. "And what do you mean he's not dead?"

"I only stunned him. He'll be his old self in about an hour. I've just always found him a bit too energetic and happy. You can even ask Kags abut that. As for my name, it's not important for you to know." She walks off down the hall.

"I think she's checked on Kagome just as much as you have." Koenma states.

"How is that? I've never seen her in hear before."

"She has her own ways of checking on Kagome. She doesn't have to be standing in here to know what's going on."

"Who is she?"

"She is our resident hell demon."

"What's her name?"

"I can't tell you that Youko."

"Why not?"

"Only Kagome can call her by her real name and not get attacked. But more or less, her job is to run hell." Koenma checks over the various machines he has Kagome hooked to.

"So… she's the devil?"

"His daughter."

"How come she runs everything though? Shouldn't her father be taking care of things?"

"He's retired from active duty. He just stay in the castle and does paperwork when he feels like it."

"So what exactly does she do?"

"She keeps the minion hell demons in check and brings down the new residents. If they can get by her when she goes to get them then they haven't really done anything wrong or they've repented for what they've done. But those who actually see her rarely pass her tests. So don't piss her off." Koenma finishes checking the machines. "I'll come check on her again later. I'm going to see if there's something I can do about her eyesight." HE leaves.

Youko sits in his chair by the bed. "Suichi was worried about you today. He kept thinking about you in school. He even talked to his fan club today. They were bragging to each other about how they must've scared you off. He was actually quite upset. He told them that you were just absent from school today and that if they had a problem with you then they could deal with him. That shut them right up. It was amusing."

"… He didn't run at all? Or hide?"

Youko looks up to find Kagome awake and listening. "Nope, neither."

"Good." She smiles.

Youko smiles back, noticing that her eyes are still a bit white. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes."

"Can you still only see our animal forms?"

"…Yeah."

"The how did you know who I was?"

"You were talking."

"Besides that Kagome."

"Your aura. Everyone's is different."

"Alright. Your hell demon friend stopped by. And… she shot your brother."

"Again?" Kagome sighs.

Youko looks at her bewildered. "You're not surprised!?"

"Not really, no." She states. "He's not awake yet, is he?"

"No. Why does this not affect you?" Youko asks curiously.

"He can't exactly die so…"

"What do you mean exactly? He's immortal?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of!?!?"

"Well his twin is."

"He has a twin now?! You have strange friends."

Kagome laughs, the sound echoing in Youko's ears. He closes his eyes and listens to the light sound that fills the room. After a minute or so he realizes that she's talking to him and snaps out of his daze. "… Twin is immortal unless his heart is completely torn out and crushed by a rock. And Rai can't die unless he does so… it actually doesn't really matter all that much that she shot him. He'll be up again in an hour of so."

"And no one has figured that out yet?"

"A few people know about the whole not dying thing. But only a select few know how to actually kill the twins." Kagome falls silent for a few minutes. "Can we… go outside?"

"Right now?" _–Well that was somewhat random.-_

_-Koenma would never allow it. She's not well enough yet.-_

_-He can go-!"_

_-Youko watch your mouth!-_ Kurama cuts him off.

-Sorry Suichi, but if she wants to go outside, then I'm taking her outside. I really don't care what Koenma has to say about that.-

_-At least wait until tomorrow so she's a little more stable.-_

_-… Alright.-_

"Why not? Please?" Kagome asks.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow, ok?"

"Aw."

"I would rather you not have an attack while we're outside since you aren't completely stable yet."

She sighs. "Alright."

"I promise I'll take you outside tomorrow, even if I have to carry you out there." _–Because I would love that.-_

"Ok." Kagome grabs hold of his hand and falls asleep holding onto him.

Youko smiles at this and carefully takes his hand back, replacing it with a thornless rose. "See you in the morning, Kagome." He gently pushes a few strands of hair away from her face and leaves.

(The next morning)

"Kagome! Wake up Sis!" Raihoushi shakes her a bit.

"You shouldn't be doing that." The hell demoness from the other day appears. "She still needs to heal, shaking her like that will stall it. You should know that by now."

"Sorry, I just wanted her to know that Daihoushi is coming."

"He's already here." She pulls out a dagger and stabs what appears to be the wall.

"AAAAA!" Daihoushi's appearance changes from looking like the wall to a slightly tall guy with forest green hair and light green eyes, a dagger in his shoulder. "I might not be able to die but that still hurts!"

"Well you shouldn't' have stood behind me! You know I don't like people behind me watching me!"

"It was the only way to hide from Rai."

"Why bother?"

"I was bored. But was it really necessary to stab me in the shoulder?!"

"Yes."

"What is wrong with you guys?! I'm trying to sleep!" Kagome sits up and glares at them, a pissed off look in her eyes.

The same thought goes through all of their minds. –Oh shit.- Bright, blinding blue light fills the windows and doorframe, closing the room off to those outside and trapping those inside.


	7. To love, or not to love, that is the ?

**Ch.7 **- _To love, or not to love, that is the question _

All 3 demons let out yelps, as they are shocked. When the light clears the demons are pinned to the wall by their hands and feet by what appear to be spirit cuffs but made of holy powers. The demoness has a blue covering on her horns. "Damn it." She resigns. "She remembered about my horns."

"That was a lot for someone still in recovery." Daihoushi muses. "She knocked out Rai." A loud buzzer goes off. The 2 conscious demons look over to Kagome to find her unconscious and the machines Koenma has her hooked up to going haywire.

"KOENMA!!!" The demoness yells.

The toddler immediately appears. "What!!?!!" He's immediately over by Kagome pressing buttons with one hand while surrounding her with his power with the other hand. "What the hell happened!?!"

"She woke up and got pissed off." The demoness states. "Why else would I be stuck on this wall?"

"Raihoushi did it." Daihoushi defends.

"I've gotta take her to my father!!!" Koenma quickly unhooks Kagome from all of the machines. He carefully picks her up and they disappear.

(That afternoon)

Youko walks into the hospital room. "Kagome?" He looks around to find the miko gone and 3 demons attached to the wall. "Where is she?" He questions them.

"Koenma has her." The demoness states.

"Why? Is she ok? What happened?" Youko is immediately concerned. "Where did he take her?"

"Calm down love bird. She became a bit unstable this morning and Koenma had to bring her to King Yuma before she died. I'm sure he'll be back sometime soon. If you could pull us down off the wall that would be nice."

"Why are you up there?"

"… That's not important just get me down damn it!"

"We don't need his help." Daihoushi speaks up. "I can try and break through this and then get you out."

"You'll be fried. And knowing it was Kagome that put us up here, I doubt you'll be able to move. But hey, if you want to electrocute yourself go right ahead, it'll just be live entertainment for me."

"You take the fun out of everything Shita."

"What happened?" Raihoushi looks around.

"Kags did." The demoness now known as Shita states.

"Oh yeah… we kind of woke her up… where'd she go?"

Shita sighs. "Koenma has her. Must I keep repeating myself?"

"Do you know where King Yama is?" Youko asks hopefully.

"I might tell you if you get me down from here."

"I can only help you if you give me the information I seek."

"Unless I'm off this wall I will tell you nothing. I'm not stupid Youko."

"I didn't think you were. Well I guess I'll just go to Koenma's office. Later." Youko walks off.

(Late afternoon/Early evening)

Koenma brings an unconscious Kagome back to her hospital room. He lays her on the bed but doesn't reattach wires. Instead he surrounds her with his power for a few minutes before turning and swiping the demons off the wall. "The three of you can leave now."

"Finally." Shita fades into the air.

"Time to go." Daihoushi walks out the door.

"Will she be awake tomorrow?" Raihoushi asks.

"Maybe. You can come back to see her tomorrow afternoon if you'd like." Koenma answers.

"Ok!" Raihoushi runs off after his brother. "Dai wait for me!"

Youko walks in. "Is Kagome alright?"

"She is trying to fix her eyesight instead of healing completely first. And she knows that it'll take longer for her to heal that way."

"Then why doesn't she heal first and deal with her eyesight later?"

Because if she fully heals then her eyesight will be stuck and she might not be able to see normally ever again. My Father and I could possibly come up with something to help her, but she doesn't hold much faith in that. She would rather try to take care of it now for her own reasons."

"And they are?"

"They are her reasons. If you want to hear then you'll have to ask her."

"When will she regain consciousness?"

"Soon."

"Can I take her outside?"

"… Why?"

"She asked yesterday and I told her to wait till today."

"… Very Well. But she is not to step foot on the ground. Knowing you, you shouldn't have a problem with that. I'll be back in here tomorrow to check on her." Koenma leaves the room and goes back to his office.

Youko carefully picks up the unconscious Kagome and heads outside. After several minutes Kagome starts to stir and slowly opens her eyes. "Feeling better?"

"Youko?" She carefully reaches a hand up to him. He takes her hand and lays it on his shoulder.

"I am here." He holds her closer as they sit under a sakura tree in a garden. "How are you feeling?"

"… Kind of weak, tired… I feel quite sleepy."

"Well you can go back to sleep later."

"Where are we?"

"Exactly where you wanted to be. Outside." He watches her eyes as the white slowly fades away so that only their natural brown coloring is left. She slowly looks around. Without warning she attacks him with a hug, catching him off guard and knocking him over.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugs him.

"You're welcome." Youko laughs. _–I love this.-_ "You definitely must be feeling better." _–I wonder what King Yama did…-_

"Besides being a bit tired… I'm doing quite well at the moment. You?" Kagome looks up at him curiously.

"I'm doing wonderful." Youko smiles.

"How was your day today?"

"School was lonely without you… But I'm not so lonely anymore, now that I've got you." He picks her up, holds her in his lap and nuzzles her, making her laugh. "At least for now."

"You're silly."

"I'm silly? Me? The Legendary Fox Thief is silly?"

"Yes."

"Well so are you. I've never been hug-attacked before. Or met with such a happy face."

"You've never had a girlfriend hug you?"

"I haven't thought of sharing my life with someone else since 500 years ago."

"You've been alone for 500 years!?!"

"I'm waiting for someone special."

"500 years is a long time to wait."

"I know. But it'll be worth it in the end."

"You really think so?" She becomes curious.

"Definitely." He smiles at her curiosity.

"Any idea who this person is?" Kagome questions.

"Yes. I met her once before, a long time ago."

"You haven't seen her since then?"

"I've caught a glimpse of the girl I spent an afternoon with before. I'm hoping to spend more time with her and I'm hoping she has feelings for me like I do for her."

"Can I meet her?"

"You already have, silly." He nuzzles her again, making her laugh again. "She's you."

Kagome hugs him. "You really waited 500 years?"

"I did. And if you want some time I'll wait a bit longer." He pulls out the ring she gave him after the first time they met. "Whatever you want, I will stand by your decision."


	8. Amswers, video games trashing offices

**Ch. 8 – Answers, Video Games, and Trashing Offices**

"…I never thought I'd find someone like you"

"I'm sorry about that hanyou, I'll make sure that never happens again, I promise. And if it's about me being a legendary thief, my thieving days are over. Now I work for Koenma as a Rekai Tentei. I work with a team to go on missions. We battle demons and retrieve lost or stolen artifacts."

"That's not what I meant, silly." 

"It wasn't?" Youko becomes curious. Then what did you mean?"

"Only someone with true devotion would wait so long. Never mind hold onto something like a ring."

"I had to find you somehow. When I questioned the hanyou he said that you were transported 500 years into the future."

"You had plenty of time to find someone else."

"But no one else could make me feel the same things you did when we spent that evening together." Kagome reaches over to her ring and Youko holds it out to her. But instead of taking it she puts it in the palm of his hand and folds his fingers over it.

"Hold onto it. You might need it one day."

"Really?" Youko tilts his head, looking at her curiously. "What for, may I ask, would this entitle me to?"

"You'll just have to find out my dear fox."

"You can't just tell me?" He whines. "Please?"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" She smiles.

"Are you challenging me?"

"…Maybe."

"Well then…" Youko runs a hand through her hair. "You still haven't given me a direct answer. Will you stay?"

"My answers weren't enough?" She whines.

"I request a different answer."

"…" She seems to be thinking. Youko takes this opportunity to carefully lean forward and gently kiss her on the lips. He smirks at her stunned expression.

"She didn't run and she didn't smack me, both good signs. Hey, did I put you on cloud 9 again?"

"…Eh?" Kagome looks at him confused.

"I'll take that as a yes. If I can still put you on cloud 9 then I haven't lost my touch."

Without warning Kagome tackles him and gets a hold of his ears.

"I got you now!"

"Hey! Who said you could have my ears?"

"I like you ears, they're nice and soft. Just like your long silver hair."

"Weren't you sleepy a few minutes ago?"

"But I'm busy playing with your hair."

**(Koenma's Office)**

"Where's my sister?" Raihoushi questions Koenma.

"Didn't I tell you to come back tomorrow?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight and she's not in her room."

"She went outside for a few minutes."

"Outside! What if she's not stable enough!?"

"She'll be fine. He won't let anything happen, she's safe."

"HE!!?!! You let Youko take her outside!?!"

"Yes."

"What the hell were you thinking!? I told you before that I don't want him courting her!"

**(Somewhere else in a different room)**

"HA! You can't kill me!"

"Just wait till I shoot you! Then we'll see!"

"HA HA! You missed! You have poor aim!" 

"Get back here and fight me!"

"Can't kill what you can't catch!"

"Are you guys playing that video game again?" Boton walks into the room.

"Yes." Daihoushi and Shita answer at the same time.

"You haven't killed each other enough?"

"No." They answer.

Boton sighs. "Where is Rai?"

"Checking on Kagome."

"Are the two of you going to answer me in unison every time I ask a question?"

"Yes."

_Video Game –_ _Star Wars Battlefront_

"Who's winning?"

"I am." They both look at each other.

"I'll kill you." Shita threatens.

"Not if I kill you first." Daihoushi responds.

"Back down or I'll rip you to shreds!"

"You back down or I'll cut your head off and use it for floor hockey practice!" The bickering continues with threats being shouted across the room for several minutes before they're both in each other's faces.

"I'll just…yeah…leave you two alone I guess…" Boton starts to slowly back out of the room. The bickering pair suddenly turn their attention to her.

"Go find your lover already!" They shout before returning to their game and silence once again regains dominion over the room, but only for a short time. As Boton leaves the house the two begin to taunt each other again.

**(Koenma's Office)**

"Let me out of here!" Rai tries to break down the doors but it is unsuccessful. "You douche bag! I said let me out!" Nothing happens. Raihoushi tries to break down the door again and is thrown halfway across the room. "Fine! Then I'll just trash your office!" He starts flinging papers everywhere. "Watch at this!" He pulls a wooden bat out of nowhere. "Batter up!" He whips the bat at a huge stack of papers. Blank document forms fly through the air and cover the floor in a sea of white." That was fun!" Rai exclaims. "Let's have some more fun!" He continues to hit papers across the room towards the door.

**(Outside)**

"Are you done playing with my hair yet?" Youko sighs, now lying on the ground with his head on Kagome's lap while she continues to gently run her fingers through his hair.

"No."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes."

"How come you can see normally right now?" Youko questions.

"Because I chose to." She replies.

"You're pushing yourself, why?"

"For my own reasons." She seems to stare off into space.

"Will you tell me what your reasoning is?" He runs a hand through her hair. "Please?"

"I have no answer for you."

"Oh come on!" He rolls over and pins Kagome to the tree. "I'll let you go if you tell me." He tries to bribe her.

**(In Koenma's Office)**

"OOOOO!!!" Raihoushi looks in awe at a panel of different colored buttons he just found inside a hidden drawer attached to Koenma's desk. A wide grin slowly spreads across his face with excitement. "Oh my gosh! This is so cool! Which one should I try first?" After a few seconds he pipes up in happiness. "I know! I'll do all of them at once!" He starts attacking the unarmed panel with his index fingers. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

**(Elsewhere)**

"You're just going to lose again."

"I will defeat you!"

"Shita, it's 13 to 195. There's no way."

She slaps Dai. "I challenge you to a duel!"

He sighs. "It's your funeral. I'm just going to win again. Just face it, you'll never beat me at Star Wars Battlefront."

"Never!"

**(Outside)**

"What if I don't want to tell you? What are you going to do then?" Kagome muses.


	9. Melting the cold capturing the warmth

**Ch. 9 – Melting the Cold and Capturing the Warmth**

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Youko questions. "You know if you don't tell me…" He leans over to whisper in her ear. "I'll have to touchier you a bit."

"Oh really?" Kagome doesn't seem to believe him.

"Yes, my dear miko." Youko smirks. "And I will enjoy every moment of it."

**(In Koenma's Office)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raihoushi continues to stab at the rainbow-colored panel of buttons. Throughout the entire castle different things are occurring in different rooms. Down the hall the electric equipment in the ogre department is going haywire. The lights keep flickering on and off a floor down. Two floors down doors are repeatedly opening and shutting, making it difficult for people to pass through. Monitors are changing data to odd TV shows and news channels in different languages a floor up.

**(In the ogre department)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" A green ogre runs from his impending doom as he is violently attacked by killer red staplers.

"It's the sign of the apocalypse!" An orange ogre tries to fight back against a copy machine that's spitting out sharp blades of paper. Another ogre, this time a yellow one, runs around screaming and failing as he is being shocked by different remote controls.

"Help!" Yells a purple ogre as he is violently attacked by a stamp machine. "The stampers' have gone mad!" A heater chases a blue ogre around blowing out flames and setting him on fire.

"Someone get Lord Koenma immediately! Someone has to be in his office! Ow Ow! Hot flames! Water!"

**(Elsewhere)**

"AHA! I WIN! I TOTALLY KICKED YOU ASS!" Shita dances around. "IN YOUR FACE!"

Dai sighs, "Yes you won a match. Congrats. But that just makes it 42 to 315. Overall, you are still losing. Horribly."

"RRRAAH!" Shita attacks Dai. "I'll teach you to ruin my happy mood!!!"

**(In Koenma's Office)**

"Do you have any idea what you've done!!?" Koenma yells at Raihoushi who is mummified in chains and being held by 3 demons with sharpened spears. "Well!? Do You!!?!! It's going to take me all day to fix all the damage you've done!! Time that I should be using to help your sister heal!!!!!"

**(Elsewhere)**

"Why don't you just go to sleep Shita."

"…No…must…kill…must…win…"

"Shita you're going to need to sleep at some point. C'mon, let's take a break."

"Well I'm getting tired, I suggest we sleep. We've played through the night. Now it's time to shut down Shita." Daihoushi tries to pry the controller out of her fingers. "Let go of it."

"…Never…"

"Drop it this instant."

"…Never…" She bites him.

"AAA!!! LET GO!" Dai tries to pry her sharp teeth out of his hand, but they are imbedded quite deep and are starting to draw a lot of blood.

**(Kagome's Room)**

Kagome is passed out on the bed while Youko watches her from his chair." You had more energy then I thought the other day. You must really be feeling better." He yawns his eyes half closing. "You've tuckered me out, a feat not easily done. Well…I think I'll take a little nap." He yawns again. "I see you later when you're conscious." Youko shifts form and Kurama takes over.

"Wow." He blinks and looks over at Kagome. "I haven't seen Youko like that ever. You've really got him head over heels. I'll let you sleep, school should be starting soon." He gets up and starts to leave the room.

"Kurama…" A soft voice reaches his ears as he reaches the doorway.

He turns to see Kagome watching him with half-closed eyes. "You're supposed to be resting so you can fully heal."

"Are you leaving?"

Kurama walks back over to the bedside. "I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to attend school, but I can stay if you wish."

"…Can I have a hug?" Kagome looks up at him.

"Sure." Kurama smiles, hugging her and letting her hold onto him for however long.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I like getting hugs from you." She smiles, releasing him. "They're nice." She falls asleep.

Kurama just smiles, covers her with a blanket, and quietly leaves. He walks down the hall. "You've managed to melt Youko's cold heart and now you are starting to capture mine, Kagome. You are definitely a strange one, not that I mind. We'll see what happens later, once you're fully healed." He leaves Spirit World.

**(Koenma's Office)**

"I can't believe you! Look at my panel!" The control panel with all of the random buttons has wires sticking out, the buttons have black indents and the entire thing has smoke coming from it. "You were NOT supposed to go through my stuff!"

"I told you I didn't want Youko near my sister yet you let him court her! Of all people you had to pick him! He's evil!"

"He works for me! He's done his time!"

"No amount of repentance can make up for all his evil deeds in the past! I do NOT want someone like him near my sister! Evil will taint her hold powers!"

"THAT IS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE NOW SHUT UP!!!" Koenma gets upset. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! Bring him to a cell, throw him in for the day and guard him."

"Yes Sir." The demons escort a chained Raihoushi from the room and to the lowest level of the palace, poking him with their spears along the way.

**(Elsewhere)**

Blood trails from the living room to a closet in a hallway, up a staircase to a room with a closed door. After a few minutes Daihoushi emerges from the bathroom, his hand covered in bandages. "That took longer than I anticipated." He walks downstairs and opens the closet. An unconscious Shita falls out along with a sledgehammer. He puts the sledgehammer back in the closet and picks Shita up." Now to put you somewhere…hmm…" He thinks about this for several seconds. "I guess I could try to bring you upstairs and put you in the unmarked room. You usually use that room when you stay over anyways." Dai carefully picks her up and attempts to bring the unconscious hell demon upstairs.

**(Koenma's Office)**

"Lord Koenma Sir?" Boton peeks through the door.

"What?" Koenma asks, trying to fix the damage to his papers.

"Have you seen Raihoushi?"

"I just sent him down to the dungeon; if you want him go see him. But he is not allowed out until tomorrow."

"What!?...Understood Sir." Boton leaves and heads for the lower floor.

"Lord Koenma Sir?" The blue ogre walks in.

"What do you want ogre? It better be good."

"Well, Sir, the priestess downstairs wants to see you."

"She should be sleeping right now."

"She requests to see you, your teenage form, when you have time today."

"Alright. Clean this mess. I'll be downstairs." Koenma disappears. He reappears outside the door to Kagome's room in his teenage form and quietly opens the door. He looks over to see what appears to be an unconscious Kagome. "I'll come back when you're awake." He turns to leave.

"I'm not sleeping." Kagome sits up and looks at him. "I would like to talk with you please."

"Ok." He walks over to the bed and sits in a chair. "What would you like to talk about?"

"What are your real reasons for suggesting that I stay?"


	10. Switch

**Ch. 10 – Switch**

"Well…" Koenma tires to think before responding.

"I know your team isn't in dire need of another member. So what are your true intentions?"

"Don't you think you should fully heal before we have this discussion?" Koenma suggests.

"I am healed enough."

"But you were in real critical condition when Yusuke brought you here."

"I am aware of that. But now I am almost back to normal, so spill."

"But what about two days ago? When you made all of my machines go haywire and I had to bring you to my father?"

"You left me with King Yama. I am mostly healed."

"But you're still not completely healed."

"Koenma…" Kagome starts to get mad. "Tell me right now or I'm leaving."

"…But but…what about Youko?"

"I do not need to stay here to be able to see him."

"What about the team?"

"What about them? I do not know them personally."

Koenma sighs. "I would like you to join my Rekai Tentei."

"Why?" She inquires.

"Well…they need someone to take care of them. I can't have Boton go with them all of the time. She has her duty as a grim reaper to take care of. I would like you to go on missions with them and be able to heal them right away as well as keep their inside demons at bay and block attacks that they are unable to. Will you do this? Please?"

"…I will have to think about it."

"How long will that take?"

"The amount of time is undetermined. I will call you when I reach my decision."

"Alright." Koenma resigns. "Then I will return to my office to await your reply." He gets up and leaves the room.

**(Later that Afternoon)**

"Where are you going fox demon? Stop right there and I promise I won't kill you." A voice sounds behind Kurama as he is walking home from school. He freezes.

-This is not good.-

_-Suichi! What did you do!?!-_

-What do you mean!? You're the demon half! This is all your fault!-

_-I haven't done anything yet today!-_

-Well something must have happened!-

Kurama starts to slowly turn his head. Something sharp touches the back of his head near his neck.

"Stay facing forward or I'll shoot. Now you will start walking forward and follow the directions I give you or I'll kill you and your friends."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't try to act innocent Youko Kurama I know you've been hiding in that human for several years now."

"I am just Suichi Minamino, student at Sunset High."

"And a Rekai Tentei for Koenma, son of King Yama of Spirit World."

_-This one's done their research.-_

-That doesn't help us though.-

_-True. You'll have to switch with me.-_

-Humans will notice. Never mind the situation.-

"If you're concerned about normal humans, they cannot see me. However, they can still see you. Take a right here." The unknown person directs.

-Who could this demon be? I don't remember Koenma saying that any have recently escaped or it anyone else knew who we were.-

_-I don't know, they've disguised themselves pretty well. I can't even sense them behind us other than the sharp object they are poking with.-_

"There is a reason only you cannot sense me, Youko. Go right again. I am hiding my spirit energy. You should be able to do this as well. Isn't this why you are able to live among the humans without being constantly attacked by demons? Take a left."

"You must be foolish to have come after me. If you know everything about my past you'd be miles away." Youko takes control but doesn't shift.

"On the contrary, I came after you because I know everything. And I've been waiting to catch you."

"Really? That's unusual."

"I've liked you for a while Youko. I've seen you a few times as well."

"…"

-Who is this? I can't sense them at all! There's no trace of power or a scent of them anywhere! This could be anyone! What the heck?!-

He notices that the unknown person has directed them to a clearing in the middle of a forest. "Did you lead me here so you can kill me? Or try to?"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done so already. But that wouldn't have been fair."

"So you're after a fight." Youko muses.

"Shift forms, fox." The unknown person demands. He does so.

"Now you see me. It is only fair that I see you." The sharp object is pulled away from his head and he slowly turns to face a hooded figure. Without warning the hooded figure tackles him to the ground, holding his arms to his sides.

"I got you my dear fox." The cloak's hood flips back to reveal a laughing Kagome. "You were so scared Youko! I so scared you!"

"Kagome!" Youko looks bewildered. "What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be resting at Koenma's."

"I took the day off."

"You can't take a day off from healing, Kagome."

"Says who? You're pinned."

A mischievous smile spreads across Youko's face. "Am I now?" Without warning he flips Kagome and pins her to the ground. "It seems to be the other way around."

"And what, are you going to do now?" Kagome looks at him with a sly smile on her face. "Out of ideas?"

"What now?" Another Kagome comes out from behind a tree, looking identical to the one being held to the ground.

"…" Youko looks from one to the other. "What…is going on, Kagome?" He looks at the one he's captured trying to make sense of the look in her eyes.

"Sorry lover boy." She shoves him away, standing and shifting into a demoness with half her face covered in dead scales with a demonic eye, short dirty-blonde hair, pointy eyes, fangs, and a pair of horns coming out of her head. "Are you angry Kags?"

"…" The real Kagome just stands there. Youko watches the two from a distance in bewilderment.

"He didn't even notice the difference. He was having fun."

Shita taunts. "Are you angry? You must be angry. C'mon, show me you anger."

"Nakushita…" Kagome calls out in a monotone voice.

"Let it out Kags. Test your control." Nakushita is surrounded by burning red flames. "You haven't used your powers in a while, now is the time to find out what you can still do. You know, I'm pretty sure if you didn't step out Youko would've kissed me. What would you feel then? The love of your life kissing another? Being fooled by another? Being happy with another?"

"Then…it is just like Inuyasha." Kagome puts her hand forward quickly and a huge amount of purified blue energy fills the clearing, blocking out Youko's vision because of its brightness.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Isn't Shita using Youko to get to Kagome a little harsh?" Raihoushi asks his brother as they sit on the couch playing a video game.

"Yes, but that's the best way to make sure Kagome doesn't hold back. I win." Daihoushi states.

"You what?" Rai looks at the TV screen. Dai's character is dancing across the stage. "You suck."

"Kagome needs to start using her powers again or she won't be able to control them. And if she can't control them we could all die. Shita has volunteered to test her with a battle out of anger. You and I will just fight her without involving her emotions." Dai pulls out some complicated combination in his controller. "I win."

"Bro…you suck." Rai whines.

"Well that takes care of the best 2 out of 3. Want to try 3 out of 5?"


	11. Battle

**Ch. 11 – Battle**

The light in the clearing fades. Shita is lying on the ground unconscious, the ground around her smoking, literally. Kagome is still standing, hand raised, and eyes glowing blue. Youko is standing over by a tree, a little shaken up about what just happened.

"Kagome…"

**(Elsewhere)**

"I win again." Daihoushi states in a monotone. "That's 53 to 24. We should check on Shita and Kagome now."

"One more game!" Raihoushi challenges again.

"Dude, you lost. Get over it. Now let's leave."

"Fine. But we're playing again when we get back."

**(In the Clearing)**

"Kagome…I'm sorry." Youko looks at the ground.

"Youko…" Kagome's eyes fade back to normal and she falls backwards. Youko uses his demon speed to catch her before she hits the ground. "Ow, my head. What a killer headache."

"Are you alright?"

"I should be fine in a few minutes. What happened? Nice catch by the way."

A light shade of pink spreads across Youko's face. "Umm…you're welcome? Do you even remember what you did?"

"Huh? All I remember is feeling threatened and then the next minute it was gone why?"

"You took out Shita." Youko gently sets Kagome on the ground and gestures to the unconscious hell demoness.

"Shita!" Kagome runs over to her. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I? I'm sorry."

"…No." Shita slowly opens her eyes. "I underestimated you. I didn't think you wish to protect him would be as strong as it was. You pass."

"Pass? Pass what?"

"Koenma asked the twins and me to test you, to see how well you've healed. I offered to test your emotions. Any other miko would've been tainted by hatred towards their lover. But you didn't blame him and you attacked me instead of punishing Youko. The twins should be coming…never mind." Kagome's vision goes black. Daihoushi appears behind her and catches her. He looks over at Shita.

"Looks like she got you pretty good." Dai teases.

"Shut up and get me out of here." Shita snaps back. "I can't move."

"Alright. Here Youko, catch." Dai tosses Kagome. Youko moves to catch her. The wind picks up and something zooms by Youko and Kagome vanishes in the air.

"Too slow!" Youko looks over to the other side of the clearing to see Raihoushi standing there, with giant eagle wings, holding Kagome in his arms with a big smile on his face. "I got her before you did!" Rai taunts Youko. "You're really slow."

"That's not funny you damn shape-shifter." Youko growls. "Give her back."

"No."

"Play nice Rai." Dai speaks up. "I'm gonna bring Shita back to the house. You two stay here with Kagome. I'll be back soon." He picks up Shita and disappears.

**(Later that day)**

Kagome wakes up in a strange room. The walls are black, the ceiling is white, and the floor a dark green. As she looks around she finds various sharpened weapons hung, around the room. "Where –"

"Our place." Dai fades out of the wall. "I had Rai bring you here. After an hour you didn't wake up so I told him to bring you here. I sent Youko home, Shita is still out and Rai is downstairs raiding the fridge. Welcome to my room."

"What's that?" Kagome points to a small bladed weapon.

"That's a Shrinken." Dai takes it off the wall and gently hands it to her. He explains all of its features and uses as she inspects it. "You know…it's not easy to locate where you live if you have seals all over the place."

"If you know there are seals on it then you must have found it." Kagome states, still checking over the blades on the small Shrinken.

"Oh yeah, I found it all right. You're lucky I can't die, cause those little paper words of yours sure do pack a punch."

"Oh my goodness!" Kagome notices that Dai is covered in black patches. "What did you do!?"

"The barrier around your house burns. Take it down"

"I didn't want demons to attack my home."

"Or old friends to visit either apparently."

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd see you guys again."

"You forgot that I can track you within a matter of minutes. You could always find me without a problem as well."

"Well if I knew you were gonna go to my house I would've made sure you could get through." She grabs hold of his arm, surrounding him in blue as his burns slowly vanish. "You should have told me."

"Youko and Rai will be coming in 2 minutes." Dai states.

"So they're in the house?"

"Yes. They're coming up the stairs. Who will you choose?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome questions.

"When they enter the room you must hug one before the other. Who will you choose? Your brother…or your lover?"

"Umm…"

"Rai is determined to keep you and Youko separate. He does not approve of that fox courting you. If you hug Youko first, then you are saying that you are ok with this. That you willingly choose the fox and Rai will step down. I'm sure that Rai will have some objections. Based on how well you handle the situation, I will give my approval."

"Finished." Kagome releases his arm.

"Thanks. Now decide quickly if you really want to keep Youko around, here they come."

The two demons burst into the room. "She's my sister! I get to see her first!" Raihoushi tries to shove Youko out the door.

"I haven't seen her in a while! You can't keep her away from everyone!"

"I'm not keeping her away from everyone! Just you! You shouldn't be near her at all! You're a -!"

"Youko…" Kagome has walked across the room and hugged the fox while the two were busy arguing.

"WHAT!" Rai is stunned. "Sis! You can't be serious!"

"And if I am?"

"You're insane! He's a killer and a thief!"

"He's not anymore."

"That doesn't take away the fact that he did kill!"

"I don't care!!!" Raihoushi is suddenly quiet and takes a step back. "I do not care about who he was in the past. I care about who he is now. I love him because of who he is. I do not care how many bad things you have to say about him. I will not love him less because of mistakes he's made. And you cannot take my feelings for him away. Just because you do not like him doesn't mean I can't love him. You're not in my position. This is my decision, not yours. I will choose who I love."

"But Kags –" Raihoushi's voice squeaks.

"You dare to stand against me?" She glares at him. "You wish to stand in my way on this? If you do so then I guarantee we will have a duel and this will end quickly. Which side would you like to choose? The quiet one on my side or the dead one on the other side? What to duel?"

"…I'd prefer not to duel you by myself." Raihoushi looks over to Daihoushi, looking for some form of help.

"I will not fight either of you on this. You will either have to fight her or yield. I will not help either of you." Dai states.

"That's so unfair! You're my brother you should be on my side! Why aren't you helping me!?"

"I've already told Kagome what I think. But it is her decision to make, not ours."

"Unbelievable!" Rai notices Kagome still holding onto Youko. "Let go of him right now Kagome!"

"Or what?" She glares at him.

"You either let go of him on your own or I'll take you from him!" Rai threatens.

"Never." Kagome just holds onto Youko tighter. Raihoushi goes to pull Kagome away from Youko but Kagome puts up a small barrier. But it starts to flicker in and out as Rai starts to break through it.

-She's too weak to hold a barrier against Rai. That attack on Shita the other day took a lot of power. She's done her part, she's defended him. Now it's Youko's turn.-

Dai thinks to himself.

-What will your decision be Youko? She won't be able to hold out much longer. Will you fight? Will you protect her? Or…will I have to step in?-


	12. Wake up call

**Ch. 12 – Wake up Call**

Youko is snapped out of his stunned expression as he realizes what is going on and smells salt. He notices tears starting to form in Kagome's eyes as she tries to hold her barrier against her brother. The barrier continues to flicker even more are she starts to become weaker. This angers Youko and as soon as Rai smashes through the barrier and it dissolves he holds onto Kagome protectively. Thorn-filled vines lash out from several different locations and attach Raihoushi. A few thornless vines wrap around Youko and Kagome, shielding them from view and grow sharp thorn spikes as a means of defense. Rai continues to fight off the vines as he tries to reach the thorny cocoon-like defense system. After about an hour Raihoushi finally destroys the last attacking vine. "Now to get them out of there!"

"Don't even bother Rai, they've been gone since Youko put that thing up."

"Are you serious Dai!? Then why are these things still attacking? Why are they even still here?"

"To distract you. Obviously if Youko loves Kagome then he'll want to protect her. You were a threat to her safety as she is quite weak at the moment because she used up so much energy yesterday. So Youko would take her somewhere safe rather then stay here while you are still a threat."

"Then where'd they go!?" Rai yells, still trying to demolish Youko's defense system.

"I don't know. And if I did I wouldn't tell you. I told you before, I am not helping anyone. I am simply observing. You will have to figure out what to do on your own."

"This sucks. At least help me get rid of this thing, unless you want it to continue to live in your room."

"It's kinda cool looking…but not really. Alright, I'll get rid of it." Dai gets up.

**(Meanwhile)**

"You can open your eyes now, you're safe." Youko whispers in Kagome's ear. "We're not even anywhere near your brother, I promise. Just open your eyes for me."

Kagome slowly opens her eyes and looks around. They're standing in front of a grassy field under a sakura tree. "Where are we Youko?" She asks curiously.

"This is a piece of my garden that you didn't get to see before. I thought you might like it."

"Can I?" She gestures to the open field.

"Go ahead. Have fun." Youko smiles.

"Yay!" She takes off running.

After a few minutes Youko doesn't see her anywhere.

"Kagome? Where'd you go? Hello?"

No answer.

"Kagome?" Youko becomes concerned. "Kagome?!" All of a sudden he is tackled to the ground from behind. "What the?" He lies in the grass stunned until he meets brown eyes.

"I got you!" Kagome laughs.

"So you do…I didn't even sense you coming."

"Well if you were able to sense me then it wouldn't have been a surprise. Duh."

"Then what about this?" Youko tackles her in turn. "What are you going to do now?"

"…Good question."

**(Back at the Twin's House)**

"I can't sense then anywhere! No fair!" Raihoushi whines.

"As long as she gets home at some point tonight, it doesn't really matter." Dai dumps a dust pan of plant pieces into a trashcan.

"You approve of him?"

"Yes. He protected her and he brought her somewhere safe. That is what you do when you care about someone."

"So?"

"So if he didn't care about her then he wouldn't have defended her. He obviously likes her quite a bit."

"But I don't like him."

"You don't have to. She does. We'll be here id and when she needs us."

"…Fine. But I challenge you to a duel!"

Daihoushi sighs. "What game?"

"Soul Calibur 3! So I can kick you ass!"

"Lets duel then." The twin's race down the stairs, grab the controllers, jump on the couch and switch on the TV.

"Prepare to die!" And evil smile spreads across Raihoushi's face. "Muaaaaa!"

"Shut up." Dai states in a monotone as the game loads. "You will not defeat me that easily."

"I beg to differ! I will own you at this game!"

**(Back at the Garden)**

"Youko look!" Kagome points up at the sky.

"What?" Youko turns his attention. Kagome takes this opportunity to tackle him again. "Hey!"

"I got you now!" Kagome smiles.

"That wasn't very fair." Youko remarks.

"Oh well. Too bad."

"Kagome…"

"Fine." She sighs and lets him sit up. "The sun is setting see?" Kagome points at the sky again. "I really did want you to see it. Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, it is. And the stars are starting to come out."

"Can we stay a little longer? Please?"

"…Sure, I guess. Why?"

"I want to watch the stars with you. Please?"

"Alright. I think I can do that." An hour later the two are laying in the grass watching the stars and drawing pictures with them.

"I think that one looks like a frog." Kagome points to a cluster of small stars.

"How about his one?" Youko points to a different batch of stars. "What do you think this one is?"

"Hmm….a flower?"

"What kind of flower?"

"Umm…I don't know…"

"You should know this kind of flower Kagome. You've seen it before."

"Hmm…a….rose?"

"So it looks like this then." Youko pulls a red rose out of his hair and hands it to Kagome. She carefully takes it from his hand and gently lays it on the ground nearby.

"Thank you." She hugs him.

"You're welcome." She smiles. "Can you do me a favor?"

"…Sure. What is it?"

"Can you come back to school tomorrow? The fan girls are getting a little too close for my taste and Suichi won't do anything about them."

"Really…well that will have to be fixed."

"When can you come back to school? We're lonely without you."

"I'll come with you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Kagome sighs.

**(The Next Morning)**

Kurama wakes up to the smell of Bacon.

-Bacon?-

His groggy mind is jolted out of his sleepy state as he hears a huge commotion coming from the other side of his apartment.

-What the?!-

He runs out of the room, down the hall and into the kitchen. He starts laughing as he comes upon the scene. Kagome is standing on a chair with a pitch fork in her deep red-colored school uniform trying to fend off a spider. "Back! Back I say!" She yells at the good-sized critter on the floor near the chair. "Get away!" She doesn't notice Kurama since she is too busy being petrified by the spider. It jumps. She squeaks and makes a run for a different chair, watching the eight-legged creature, keeping the pitch fork between them. Kurama quickly gets a plastic container and scoops up the spider while it's distracted and puts a lid on it, trapping it. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard a loud noise coming form this room. Food thing I came or you might've woken up the neighbors."

"Go back to bed. Now."

"What?"

"I didn't wake you up yet, so go back to sleep."

"But-"

"No. Breakfast isn't ready now shew." Kagome steers Kurama out of the kitchen and back to his room. "You're not allowed out until everything is ready."

-Didn't you bring her home last night Youko?-

_-Yes.-_

-Are you sure?-

_-Yes. She fell asleep while we were in the garden. I carried her home and tucked her in her bed.-_

-Didn't her brother say there were wards around her house? How did you get by them?-

_-There were. They flared up when I got too close to the place. But then I was able to walk right through the wall and up to the front door, without feeling any pain. I think it was because I was holding her.-_

-Alright…-

"How did you get in here Kagome?" Kurama inquires.


	13. Attack!

**Ch. 13 – Attack!**

"Your plant, the one by the door, let me in."

"You controlled my defense plant?"

"I didn't control him, I asked nicely. He didn't see me as a threat so he opened the door."

**(A Few Hours Later)**

**(At School) [During Lunch**

"Oh my! Look who came back!" Anita taunts from across the courtyard. "I can't believe you showed up after running from us last time! We'll scare you again if you think of coming back!"

"Like I'd be scared of someone dressed like_ that_?"

Kagome continues to read her book.

_-Suichi! The battle is about to begin again!-_ Youko comments from the back of Kurama's mind as they walk over to the tree Kagome is sitting under.

-I can tell.-

"May I sit with you Kagome?"

"Sure." Kagome shifts her stuff so Kurama can sit next to her.

"The nerve!" Anita starts talking to the other girls in her club. "We have to do something!"

"Maybe I can make her cry?" A girl with lime green trim on her uniform suggests.

"Go for it Leya! And don't fail else you'll receive punishment!"

The brown-haired girl stalks over to Kagome and Kurama.

"Suichi! I can't believe you'd sit with her!" Leya picks up a handful of mud left over from rain during early morning hours around dawn. She smirks and throws it at Kagome, covering her uniform. "She's dirty, nothing but trash! You can't hang out with her! You have a good reputation! You can't ruin your popularity now!"

"I-"

"Look!" Leya cuts him off. She picks up someone's container of punch and trashes the book Kagome's still reading. "She can't even take care of school material never mind her uniform!"

"…" Kagome slowly gets up. Kurama tries to get her to sit back down but Kagome pushes his hand away. "You may talk trash about me…and you may ruin my uniform…but don't…you _ever_…ruin one of my books." Kagome slaps her. "And don't try to make Suichi's decisions for him. I don't see a label with your name attached to him. He does not belong to you."

"He certainly doesn't belong to you bitch! You're nothing to him!"

"Enough!" Suichi gets up and pulls Leya away from Kagome.

"See?" The girl smirks. "He defends me! You are nothing!"

"He defends you because you need it. You ruined my book… and you bothered Suichi…I should repay you for upsetting me."

"Oh yeah?! I bet you can't do anything by yourself! You're too small! You're just a weak little-!" Without warning Kagome punches the loud, annoying girl in the face. Leya screams and falls to the ground. "Suichi do something!" She snaps. "The crazy bitch punched me!"

"I tried to warn you. I can't help you with this, not will I try to get involved. Now please leave my girlfriend along, she has a bad temper." He grabs his books, Kagome's books and takes hold of Kagome's hand leading her away from the scene. Leya watches him, stunned, crying and trying to cover the blood on her face with her hands. The other girls are nowhere to be found.

**(Afterschool)**

"Kagome." Kurama stops at her locker.

"Yes Suichi?" Kagome organized the mini-library in her locker.

"I got a call from work. We're needed right now."

"Umm…Kagome Higurashi?" Leya appears at the end of the hall. "Can I talk to you please?"

"You go, Suichi. I'll meet you there."

"What if we have to leave the office?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later then. I wasn't always around before. I'm sure you'll be fine for a little bit."

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Kurama hugs her and leaves.

"What is it you want?" Kagome talks to the brown-haired girl. "Another fight?"

"No." The girl slowly walks towards Kagome, a white patch covering her nose. "About earlier…"

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry about your uniform…and your book."

"My uniform just needs to be washed. My book, however, has to be replaced. That was one of my favorites…and it took me several book stores to find." Kagome tries to remain calm.

"I offer to replace your book if you will accept me." The girl bows.

"Accept you? For what?"

"As a friend." The girl doesn't look up from the ground.

"Don't worry about my book. You were following Anita's orders. We can be friends if you promise to think for yourself. And please don't do that again." Kagome shuts her locker and grabs her book bag. "What's your name?"

"Leya Takahashi."

"Well Leya, think about what I've said. I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"No ma'am. Just Kagome." She leaves.

**(At Koenma's Office)**

"Where's Kagome!?" Koenma questions the team.

"She had something to do after school and said she'd come after."

Kurama answers him. "I'll fill her in when she gets here. Please give us the details."

"There is a problem in Makai that I need you to take care of. There is a demon leading an army of demons trying to take down the barrier between Makai and the human world. Your mission is to defeat him. I he's able to punch a hole in the barrier millions of demons will be able to pass through causing massive chaos."

"Why not ask Shita for help?" Youko speaks for Kurama.

"Shita and the twins have already been sent there."

"Hn. Then they should be able to handle it." Hiei states.

"This is a very powerful demon, you are all needed and you all need to work together."

"So let's go kick some demon ass!" Yusuke shouts.

"Yeah! Let's fight!" Kuwabara pipes up.

"Why isn't Kagome here yet?" Koenma asks.

"She'll get here! We'll be fine on out own! We can take them! We've done countless missions before she joined the team!" Yusuke turns on Koenma.

The toddler sighs. "Fine. I'll send you there now I was hoping to gain some more information on this demon and his army. But I guess we'll just hope that Kagome can get there soon enough."

"Why would Kagome have more information on this demon then you?" Kurama asks.

"Because she has faced him before."

"When?"

"Before she met Youko."

"How do you know that? That was 500 years ago."

"I was there. With my father."

"Lord Koenma!" Boton runs into the room. "Shita and the twins need help now! They're being overwhelmed! There's no more time!" She quickly opens a portal in the room. "Go now!"

"Alright! Time for you to leave! Good luck!" Koenma pushes them through the opened portal before they have time to react.

**(On the Other Side of the Portal)**

The guys are transported to Makai. They fall out of the portal onto dead grass. They get up and look around to see themselves in a small field. Any plants around them are cut up, dead, burnt, and crushed. The ground is beaten and torn up. Pieces of rocks have been thrown everywhere, shattered and broken pieces from various weapons, shield and armor cover the ground with silver and gray. A foul stench fills the air. Up ahead are ruins from a blockade wall. As they near it the ground is splattered with blood and pieces of rotting flesh, demon corpses, and limbs litter the ground. A scream pierces the air, the guys start running and within minutes they come upon the recent battle scene.

"Shita!" Daihoushi appears and runs across the field. The guys notice that the small army of demons in front of them is frozen in place. "Shita!" Dai holds onto the fallen hell demon. The team runs over.

"What happened!?" Kurama is immediately concerned. Shita is paled, a cut going down her cheek. Her clothes are blood-stained, her horns singed, hair matted and soaked with blood.

"Shit!" Yusuke exclaims. "There's a sword going right through you!"


	14. Danger

**Ch. 14 – Danger**

"Hold on Shita." Dai tries to help her heal.

"Save your strength. Where's Kagome?"

"…I don't know. She isn't with them."

"I…need her. How long?"

"You can't wait Shita. You need healing magic now."

"You need your strength for battle…" Dark blood falls down from the blade of the sword.

"Shita, listen to me, if you don't let me help you will die."

"I refuse to –"

"Shita!" Kagome runs over in her priestess robes. She drops to the ground beside Daihoushi. "Dai, how much time do we have?" She asks as she gently places glowing hands on Shita, trying to heal her.

"Rai's freeze barrier will only last for a few more minutes. How much time do you need?"

"Do what you can. I will let you know when."

"Alright. Get into fighting position Spirit Detectives!" Dai orders. "Fight off as many as you can! Our goal is to get to that castle!" He points to a dark castle surrounded by mist about a mile away. "Now prepare for battle!"

The guys choose their places and get ready to fight. "Shita? Are you still here?" Kagome starts to talk to the hell demoness who is starting to lose consciousness.

"…I'm here."

"You need to relax."

"…I can't do that…you have to remove the sword."

"Don't kill me Nakushita." Kagome slowly counts to three and pulls out the sword. Shita screams out in pain, the ground shakes with the sound. Rai appears besides Daihoushi, the freeze barrier drops, and the demons rush forward as if they had never been frozen. The battle begins again. The guys have formed a half circle around the girls in order to shield them from attacks. Shita's demonic eyes start to glow blood red as Kagome calls her by her whole name.

"C'mon Nakushita, help me out here. You will not die."

"Kagome…What are you thinking?! Stop calling!"

"No. We're going to help you and the guys at the same time Nakushita."

"It can kill you...stop waking it."

"Trust me Nakushita." Scales cover the rest of Shita's face and her normal eyes turn demonic and glows red. An evil grin spreads across her face and bright fire. The ground shakes violently, the sky becomes covered in dark clouds and lightning flashes through the air. "Sorry, but I don't want to purify your insides. Releasing your energy will help you heal." Shita gives another thunderous scream. "Duck!" Kagome yells at the guys as she holds onto one of Shita's horns and throws her other hand forward. The guys drop to the ground just in time to avoid a huge blast of energy with intertwining colors of blue and black. When the guys are finally able to get up again, every demon that once stood in front of them are nothing but burnt up skeletons. The smoke from the blast extends all the way up to the castle; the burning corpses extend a mile. Shita returns to normal and falls unconscious, her wound completely gone as well as her minor injuries. Kagome falls over and passes out. The guys don't notice right away as they are too busy gaping at the damage the two girls have just caused.

"Oh shit!" Yusuke exclaims, bringing everyone's attention to the two unconscious teammates. "What the hell are we going to do now!?"

"We're going to take them with us to the castle and hope that they wake up on the way there." Daihoushi states. "Kurama you get Kagome. I'll take Shita."

"Bro!" Raihoushi whines.

"Rai you need to shift into something that can fly and scout for us. The rest of you will take the front in case there's trouble."

**(An Hour Later)**

They reach the steps to the castle. "Put me down." Someone growls. "I'm awake."

"Well you weren't before." Dai responds, dropping Shita.

"Ow. Gee, thanks."

"You would've done the same to me."

"No. I'd do this." She smacks Dai points to Kurama who is still carrying the unconscious miko. "That was a stupid idea Kagome. I could've killed you."

"You healed completely. And Kagome doesn't seem to have received any damage other then the fact that she's still unconscious."

"If she doesn't wake up I'll never forgive myself."

"Since you're awake, she should be up soon?"

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then continue fighting these demons until we defeat the leader and are able to bring her home." As if they were asked for, as soon as the team opens the door to the castle they are surrounded by demons.

"Step out of our way you bastards. I am not in a good mood." Shita growls.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke points at the green zombie-like creatures. "These are the same things we fought at Maize Castle last year!"

"What are they doing here!? We killed them all!" Kuwabara exclaims. "There's no way they could've survived!"

"They couldn't. But it's pretty obvious their leader could." Hiei states.

"Suzaku didn't have enough life force to heal himself completely. And he doesn't use other demons."

Kurama points out.

"Hn. He must of used that damn bird."

"Merg. That's possible. But that still doesn't explain the other demons or this castle. He has to be working with someone."

"WATCH OUT!" Yusuke yells. Kurama and Hiei side step just in time to avoid a fireball.

"That was poorly done." Hiei states in a monotone. "Let me show you a better flame. Yusuke get the other side."

"Alright Hiei."

"Fist of the mortal flame!" The demons in one hallway are burnt to a crisp within seconds.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke yells as he releases his energy in a series of several shits. When the light from his energy clears the demons in the other hallway have several holes going through them and drop dead on the floor. "My hallway is clear."

"Which one should we take?" Kuwabara studies both hallways. "Should we split up?"

"No." Daihoushi speaks up. "Shita check both hallways please."

"Why me?"

"Cause you'll scare anyone."

"True. Alright, but only because it might be fun." She walks down the hallway on the left and around a corner. A bunch of male screams echo through the hallway, the smell of smoke drifts through the air. Shita comes back down the hallway with a smile on her face. "I wouldn't go that way."

"What did you do!?!" Yusuke exclaims.

"I took care of the demons in the hallway, duh." Shita walks down the other hallway. "This one is clear." The Rekai Tentai decide to follow her and enter a dark room.

"Waa!" Kuwabara yells as he steps past the doorway really far and falls. Yusuke grabs the back of his shirt and yanks him back against the wall.

"What the heck were you thinking!?! You're trying to get us killed!?!"

"If I was trying you'd be dead by now."

"I don't trust you!"

"I don't really care what you think."

"Rai fly across. You two stop bickering and separate." Dai demands.

"Sure thing bro." Rai shifts into an owl in order to see better and takes off into the darkness. A huge bang is heard, followed by a light thud. The small floor area shifts and disappears beneath them and they fall into the pit. The door to the room where they entered is slammed shut, closing off the only light they had.


	15. Separated

**Ch. 15 – Separated**

_-Shift.-_

-What?- Kurama starts to regain consciousness from the fall.

_-Shift now Suichi.-_ Youko takes over and he shifts to his demon form. He opens his eyes slightly and immediately unleashes a dozen man-eating plants with thorn-filled vines. Several demons are killed immediately. Youko opens his eyes, gets up and looks around, but it is pitch dark. He pulls some seeds out of his hair and throws them on the ground, within seconds lighted plants sprout, brightening the room. Ravenous plants are still chomping away; the other members of the team have been left unharmed. "…Where's Kagome?" The miko is nowhere to be found. "Head count!"

"Yusuke you fell on me! That hurt!"

"Shut up and take it like a man Kuwabara!"

"Hn. Shita, Daihoushi, Raihoushi and Kagome are missing." Hiei appears at Youko's side. "They left us with the two idiots."

"I heard that you jerk!" Kuwabara runs over and tries to punch Hiei. Hiei side steps, Kuwabara misses, and falls over. "I'll get you!" He tries again and fails.

Ha. You're wasting your time."

"We'll see about that when you're on the floor crying your eyes out!"

"Unlikely. Baka."

"Kuwabara knock it off. We have other things to worry about right now!" Yusuke grabs the back of his shirt, stopping him from trying to punch Hiei again.

"Work on finding a way out of here. We have to find the others as soon as possible or we will not survive very long in this castle. Shita and Daihoushi were awake before we fell, so look for signs of a fight. Raihoushi was apparently knocked unconscious as a bird and Kagome was still unconscious from before we entered this place. They are vulnerable so let's move quickly." The guys spread out and search the dirt walls for a hidden door." Those demons had to get down here somehow." Youko states.

**(Meanwhile)**

"She's still standing!" A demon exclaims.

"Get the bats then!" Another yells.

"Do…your worse…I will…not lose." Shita slowly stands up, blood dripping down the side of her head.

**(Elsewhere)**

What's in that bag? It's starting to move." A demon asks.

"Leave it alone." Another answers.

"It's moving!"

"Get away from it."

"Why would Boss give us a bag and tell us to watch it?"

"Because it's probably dangerous."

"Doesn't look dangerous to me."

"What is wrong with you!?" The demon reaches over and smacks the one near the bag.

"I want to know exactly what we're watching!"

"I will not be held responsible if you get us in trouble!"

"He'll never know!" The demon opens the bag and reaches his hand inside. Something snaps, his face turns red and fills with pain. He flings the bag across the room and pulls his hand back with a small, vicious creature with it's teeth sunk into the demon's flesh still attached. "AAA!" He yells out in pain.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"I got him!" The other demon tries to pry the threatening creature off of his buddy. But the animal slips out of his finger and attacks his face, biting down on the demon's nose. "OW! You stupid little weasel! I'll kill you!" The demon flails around trying to rip Raihoushi off his face.

**(In a Different Room)**

"How shall I kill him?" A demon asks.

"Why are you asking me?" Another responds.

"Cause the boss talked to you, not me."

"He just said to kill him. He never said how."

"So we get to choose?"

"Apparently."

"Which torture device do you think we should use?"

"We could throw him in with the lions…"

"That's fun for the lions, not for us."

"The spike pit?"

"Nah…something else."

"Why aren't you coming up with any ideas?"

"How about this then!" The demon reaches over and presses a button on the wall. Two beds of spikes come out of the walls, crushing the demon in the torture cell between them.

**(In a higher room on the castle)**

"Explain to me why you need this human. What importance could this woman possibly be?" A demon with medium length blonde hair with two bangs coated in red asks.

"This is no ordinary human."

"A miko." A demon with long red hair and blue marks on his face states as he walks over to the other demons who are watching the unconscious girl. "She could purify all three of us if her power grows."

"Precisely." A demon with long black hair and dark eyes speaks up. "This is why I wanted her." An evil smile spreads across his face. "Just think what she'd be like if she was tainted with darkness."

**(Back in the Ditch)**

"Well I'm sick of waiting." Hiei takes off, using his speed to scale the wall.

"There's no way I'm letting you get up there before me!" Kuwabara uses his spirit sword like a sling shot and flings himself up into the air.

"I guess that leaves just us Youko." Yusuke walks over to the wall and starts climbing. "You coming?"

"I have a better idea." Youko pulls a seed out of his hair and throws it on the ground. A giant lily pad grows ad Youko steps onto it. A stem grows underneath it and begins growing up towards the ceiling. Youko grabs hold of Yusuke's shirt and pulls him onto the giant lily pad as it passes Yusuke's climbing spot on the wall.

"I found the door out of here." Hiei states as they reach the top of the ditch and step off the lily pad.

"Where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asks. Hiei points to the wall near the door where Kuwabara's head is stuck in the dirt. Yusuke runs over and pulls his friend out of the wall.

"Let's get moving." Youko suggests. "The others might be in serious danger and need our help." The group starts walking down the hallway. After several minutes of not hearing anything or encountering any demons, out of nowhere a demon comes crashing through the wall in front of them. The demon lands in a pile of broken bones. The team freezes as they hear something coming toward them on the other side of the wall. In minutes they get into position and are prepared for battle. A being, cloaked in darkness with glowing red eyes, steps through the hole in the wall. It looks over at them slowly, a sly smile spreading across its face.

"Did I scare you?"


	16. Hiei's in love

**Ch. 16 – Hiei's in love?**

Nobody makes a sound. Nobody moves.

"Well?" The darkness disappears to reveal Shita. "Are you going to answer me, or are you just going to stand there stunned? You're wasting time." She turns and starts walking down the hallway. After a few more stunned seconds the guys run to catch up with her.

"Hn. You're injured." Hiei glares at her.

"What's your point half pint?" Shita glares back.

"Take down your allusion baka anna."

"Make me shorty." Hiei moves to punch her but Shita blocks him. "Ha!" She falls over unconscious. Hiei catches her and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Baka anna." He states as he reattaches his sword to his belt, having unclipped it and hit Shita in the back of the head with the hilt to knock her out. Her image shimmers and she appears beaten and bloody as opposed to what she looked like only moments ago which was completely unscratched.

"Wo! What hell just happened to her?!" Yusuke exclaims. "Is she even alive!?" Kuwabara goes to poke Shita in the arm but Hiei's blade is immediately next to his throat.

"Do not touch her." Youko pulls Hiei away from Kuwabara.

"Enough. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you two will walk up front. Now."

"But what if we're attacked!?!" Kuwabara panics.

"Then I'll never have to hear your annoying voice ever again." Kuwabara goes to snap at Hiei but Youko separates them.

"Get moving. We've got three more friends to find."

**(In the Torture Room)**

"I think you should let him out now." A voice comes from somewhere near the wall.

"Do you think he's dead yet?" A demon sitting at a table with a pint of beer asks, obviously not noticing that he's not talking to his buddy.

"I don't know. Why don't you open the spikes and find out."

"Ok." The demon goes over to press a button on the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The other demon walks in with a pint of ale and playing chips.

"You told me to let him out!" The demon responds.

"I did not! Get away from there!"

"Make up your mind! Do you want me to let him out or not!? Which is it gonna be!?"

"No!"

"No what!?"

"Don't let him out you idiot!"

"Then why did you tell me to before!?!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!!!" The two demons start fighting. After several minutes of beating the pulp out of each other the demon who was in the room before punches out the one who just walked in a few minutes ago.

"Actually," Daihoushi appears out of the wall. "I'm the one who told you to open walls you tried to crush me with. I thought the two of you would notice that there was someone else in the room. Or that you would be able to realize the difference between my voice and your friend's. But you're just an idiot." Dai punches the demon in the face, knocking him out. Dai walks over to the table, takes the pint of beer, and walks to the door.

**(An Hour Later)**

"Put me…down…or I'll bite you." Shita growls at Hiei.

"Hn." He ignores her.

"I _will_ bite you." She threatens.

"Go ahead. You only have access to my neck. So if you bite me you'll be stuck with me for life, as a mate."

"You have a real subtle way of asking a girl out."

"Who says I was asking for a date? It was a bigger question than that baka anna."

"Put me down. Now."

"Hn. Answer me first."

"Put me down and I'll _think _about it."

"Hn."

"I'll think about it." She repeats.

"Fine." Hiei sets Shita on her feet. "I expect an answer after we kill the leader of the castle."

"If we get out of here, you mean."

"Those two idiots might not." Hiei points to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "But we will."

"Aww…" A voice comes from somewhere in the hallway. "Shita has a lover! Shita has a lover!"

"Grr…I'll kill him. Where are you Dai?!"

"You have to find me! C'mon! It shouldn't be too hard! I got a drink for you!" Daihoushi taunts.

"…drink…" Shita starts sniffing the air. "I smells it." She starts shifting through the hallway. The rest of the team freezes and tries to stay out of her way. "I smells it…and I wants it." She suddenly attacks the wall. Small pieces of the wall and dust scatters everywhere creating smoke the color of dirt. When it clears Shita walks off humming to herself happily. "My precious." She holds onto a pint of beer. "I found you at last." She walks off down the hallway.

"Ow." Daihoushi sits up, as he was left completely flattened on the ground. "That hurt." He gets up and dusts himself off.

After a few minutes the group once again resumes walking, the humans up front and the demons walking towards the back. They start to near an intersection with another hallway when they hear the sound of a stampede coming from down the other hallway. They brace themselves and get ready for battle. A handful of demons rush by, running straight down the hall. "What?" They all state, shocked.

"They didn't even notice us!" Yusuke yells.

"Maybe they didn't see us?" Kuwabara questions.

"They obviously didn't see us as a threat." Hiei states. "Hn. Stupid demons don't know what to be scared of."

"They must've been running from something then." Youko muses. "But what?"

"So in other words it's either Kagome or Raihoushi. What do you think Dai?"

"Hold on Shita, out answer is coming down the hallway."

The team becomes quiet, tension slowly filling the air. The team can sense a strong energy coming towards them. As it gets closer and closer with each passing moment the eerie silence starts to strain Yusuke's and Kuwabara's patience as the two can't seem to stand still. Youko and Hiei become bored and lean against opposite walls, patiently waiting for the outcome, prepared for anything. Shita and Daihoushi look at each other, smiles spreading across their faces and laughter filling their eyes. Obviously knowing something the rest of the team does not. The energy get s stronger and finally reaches just around the corner, about to come into view…


	17. The Servile Saint

**Ch. 17**** – Awe I Didn't Name it…Damnit! **_(The Servile Saint)_

…Nothing. The hallway looks perfectly clear yet everyone can sense the energy right in front of them. Hiei and Youko notice it before the humans do, but Shita and Daihoushi keep them from moving or making any sounds.

"Well?! Where is he?!" Kuwabara becomes impatient.

"Shut it Kuwabara. He's probably hiding; he'll hear you and attack." Yusuke orders.

"He is not1 I can sense him right in front of us! But there's nothing there!"

"Maybe he's invisible then! I don't know!"

"Squeak." Both humans finally turn their attention to a perspective closer to the ground. Searching for the noise.

"Where is it coming from?!" Kuwabara exclaims.

"There! On the floor!" Yusuke points at a small, brown-furred creature.

"Squeeeak."

"A rodent!" Kuwabara yells. "Spirit sword!" He attacks the creature near their feet. It dodges his attack and bites his leg. "OW! You stupid weasel!" He tries to step on the animal but it bites his foot right through his shoe and doesn't let go. "AAA! Get it off!"

"Hold still Kuwabara!" Yusuke tries to help him but the weasel has a very good grip.

"Get it off! Yusuke get it off! Help!" The weasel runs over to Daihoushi and crawls up his pants, appearing on his shoulder a minute later. "I'll kill him!" Kuwabara runs at Daihoushi, aiming his spirit sword at the creature sitting on the demon's shoulder. Daihoushi grabs Kuwabara's head with one hand and absorbs his spirit sword with the other.

"You will cease your attack on my brother at once." He states coldly.

Kuwabara's eyes widen slightly as Daihoushi glares at him. Kuwabara throws a punch at Daihoushi trying to get the demon to let go of his head.

_-That idiot-_ Youko thinks.

Daihoushi catches his fist, spins and throws Kuwabara into a wall. BAM

"If you DARE to attack my brother again I will remove your head, put it on a spear and use it as a lawn ornament." Daihoushi growls. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." Kuwabara's voice comes out as a squeak as he slowly gets up.

"I think it's time we get going." Shita speaks up for the rest of the group. "Before those demons decide to turn around and come back."

"Where are those demons headed Rai?" Dai asks the weasel on his shoulder.

_-"Most likely to their boss. I scared them enough to cause them to run. Since Kagome was unconscious I figured she'd be taken to the leader. That and she could purify him to dust if given the chance. I thought the leader would want to see who his potential threat is."-_

"They're headed towards their leader. Let's follow them quickly before they realize that Raihoushi is no longer chasing them." Daihoushi suggests. "Are you going to shift and walk or stay on my shoulder until we get there?" He asks Rai.

_-"Ride Please."- _Everyone starts walking down the hall.

**(w/Kagome)**

Kagome starts to hear voices around her as she slowly regains consciousness. She hears footsteps leave the room and slowly opens her eyes. "Where am I?"

"I see you're awake miko." Kagome searches the room for the owner of the voice. Her eyes land on a demon sitting in a chair across the room watching several TV screens, some of which are nothing but static.

"Who are you?"

There is no answer.

"Who are you?" Kagome asks again as the demon ignores her.

"I am a very powerful demon whom you should fear."

"That doesn't answer my question." Kagome moves to get off the couch she's laying o and finds herself in chains.

"You are not here to ask questions. You are here to answer mine. Who are your friends?"

"Well there is Sango… Miroku… Kaede… Ayame…"

"Who is in the group attacking this castle!?!"

"There are demons… half-demons… and humans."

"You stupid woman!" The demon is instantly out of his chair, across the room and holding her by the throat. "I want names. NAMES!"

"Well you should have just said so. I don't know who they are. Don't you have a minion who's supposed to do a background check on everyone?"

"You lie." He glares at her.

"I think if you changed your outfit you might be able to pass as a girl."

"Insolent wench!" He throws her across the room and into a wall. She hits the wall with a loud crack and slumps to the floor, blood trickling out of her mouth. "You infuriate me. I should kill you. But the one who released me from my castle prison wants you alive."

"I guess… that sucks for you then… doesn't it? To answer to someone who is just using you. Why do you think he let you out? Because he needs you. Whatever he's after he can't get by himself, so he wants you to get it for him. And better yet, you're doing his job for free."

"What? The demon sits down on the couch, listening to Kagome. "And you know this how?"

"I've fought your 'boss' before."

"He's not my 'boss'! No one orders me around."

"But that's exactly what he's doing, isn't it?"

"… You say you've fought him before. If that is true, then how come you are still alive? He seems too powerful for a frail human to take on and survive."

"Because I killed him."

"No you didn't. He is clearly alive."

"I didn't anticipate that he'd regenerate after our last battle. Even ask him, Naraku fears me."

"Is that why he wants you? He says that even though you are a threat to us, that keeping you close will benefit us in the long run."

"He wants to taint me... doesn't he?"

"Yes. He says you will make a lovely pet." The demon smirks. "I do have to wonder, how good of a pet you will make."

(Back w/ the Rekai Tentei)

"How far did they run?" Yusuke asks.

"We're headed towards the center of the castle." Daihoushi states. "We should reach the center point within a few minutes."

Without warning Shita falls over holding the back of her neck. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Hiei saks in a monotone.

"... Kagome's awake." Shita's eyes hold a tint of red. "They're hurting her! I'll kill those bastards!" She fades into the air.


	18. Onward through the ceiling!

_**Ch.18**_ _- Onward through the ceiling!_

"Where the hell is she going!?" Yusuke yells. "What the heck is she thinking!? Running off on us like that! At a time like this! Is she stupid!?" He is immediately pinned to the wall, a blade held threateningly against his neck.

"Hn." Hiei glares at him. "Do not say that again."

"Drop him Hiei." Youko orders. "We don't have time for this. We have to follow her. Dai, can you track Shita?"

"Yes. "She's already above us by 2 floors."

"Two floors!" Kuwabara shouts. "How the hell are we supposed to catch up with her!? We don't know where the stairs are!"

"Then we go through the ceiling." Dai states, as if this solution was the most obvious answer. "What?" He looks at the confused and stunned expressions coming from the humans. As usual, Hiei's face is blank and Youko is thinking.

"If you can make a hole in the ceiling, I can have vines grow to the second floor." Youko suggests.

"We can do that. Care to help brother?" Dai asks Raihoushi who is still sitting on the demon's shoulder as a weasel.

_-"Dig?"-_

"Yes." Dai looks over at the others. "He said he will help. You might want to take a few steps back." The team looks confused but they give him some space. "Here goes!" Dai grabs hold of Rai and starts spinning rapidly. "Ready?"

_-"Yes!"- _Dai lets go of Raihoushi, throwing him up into the air. As he nears the ceiling, Rai shifts into a human-sized badger. He clings to the ceiling with his sharp claws and starts to walk around in a circle. "Dig... dig... dig..." He starts to speed up his walking into a light run. "Dig... dig...dig...dig...dig..." He speeds up even more, his eyes start to glow a sky blue as he digs into ceiling. "Digdigdigdigdigdigdigdigdigdigdigdigdigdigdigdigdigdig!" He becomes nothing but a black blur as he reaches a speed the humans can no longer perceive. "DIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIGDIG!!!" All of a sudden everything becomes silent. Raihoushi seems to have disappeared. Nobody moves. Nobody makes any noise. Without warning the ceiling falls and crashes to the floor, leaving a huge hole in the ceiling "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" Rai is sitting in the middle of the huge ceiling piece. "That was fun!" he claps. "Again! Again!"

"That guy's insane! INSANE! He's completely demonic! Did you see how fast he was! He could challenge the midget demon!" Kuwabara exclaims.

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now for that comment." Hiei glares at him. "But such a pitiful human is not worth my time."

"What did you say!" Kuwabara turns on Hiei. "I dare you to say that to my face!"

"I just did baka."

"Why you –"

"Enough!" Youko yells at them. "The two of you argue like children. Now stop. This is neither the time nor the place. Kill each other later when it's more convenient."

(In the high room)

"Pet. I am no one's pet. I belong to no one unless I choose so."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. I will not give you a choice. Naraku has requested you, so he will get you."

"Why do you listen to him?" Kagome questions, still slumped against the wall. "You are powerful enough not to need him."

"He freed me from a prison created by King Yama's son. So in return I said I would give him an item he wanted. And so I got you for him."

"And you think I'll go without a fight?" Kagome asks coldly.

"I put enough force in my throw when I tossed you into the wall to keep you paralyzed for at least the next couple of hours."

_-Damn him. He's right. The only reason why I keep talking to him is because I can't move right now.-_

_-/-But he doesn't know I'm here.-/- _a voice sounds in the back of Kagome's mind.

_-Shita? How did you get here?-_

_-/- You left the link open from when you healed me.-/-_

_-Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any pain.-_

_-/- You didn't. He did. Now let's get rid of him.-/-_

_-I currently cannot move.-_

_-/-With me you can. Will you let me help? It'll be fun.-/-_ Shita taunts her.

_-I suppose so…-_

_-/- You're going to need my help if Naraku comes before the rest of the team gets here.-/-_

_-That's true… alright.-_ Kagome feels her body shift slightly and her mind opening. She closes her eyes for a couple of minutes. When she opens them again one of her dark brown eyes has changed to a blueish color. _–I wonder if he noticed…-_

_-/- I doubt it. He's a stupid demon.-/-_

"Naraku should be back soon. Then I won't have to watch you. I would've let Rando watch you, but then he might've taken advantage of you or tortured you a bit. And Naraku wants you unharmed."

"Then won't you get in trouble for throwing me into this wall?"

"No since it was only to keep you from trying to escape."

"But you tried to paralyze me. That's harmful."

"Tried? You are paralyzed."

"Am I? Or have you miscalculated?"

"There's no way you can move right now."

Kagome shifts and he glares at her. "Do you feel lucky?"

"You're lying." He states in a monotone, although his eyes say that he's doubting himself.

"Really? Want to test that?" She slowly stands up, leaning on the wall. "I guess you didn't do a very good job then."

"You-" Suzaku stops as he senses something.

"I'm back." A somewhat deep male voice sounds just before the door to the room is swung open and a demon with redish, magenta hair steps in. "Did you miss me Suzaku?" He stops, noticing Kagome standing against the wall. "Well, well, look who's awake."

"You're here early Rando."

"I thought I'd let you go out for a bit."

"Well as you can see I'm busy watching our captive."

"I'll watch her for you." Rando suggests, his eyes wandering over to Kagome, taking in her appearance.

"You will not touch her."

"Oh come on Suzaku! It's fun!"

"Not for her it isn't. And I'm not going to stick around watching you."

"Then leave the room."

"Naraku told me to watch her. I will not leave this room."

"That's your problem then." Rando casually walks over to Kagome and reaches out to touch her. He is suddenly shocked by something. His eyes roll back in his head and he falls to the floor. Suzaku stands there with a lightning dagger in his hand.

"I said no. You should listen." He grabs Rando by the back if the neck, picking the demon off the floor and tosses him into a closet.

"Thank you." A light voice reaches his ears.

"What?" He looks over at Kagome.

"I said thank you." She repeats.

"… Whatever, human." He goes back to sitting in his chair in front of the TV monitors.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome." He ignores her.

(W/ the team)

"I found stairs!" Raihoushi points excitedly at a staircase as the last group member climbs up through the ceiling. "See! See!"

"Alright. Everyone up the stairs." Daihoushi orders.

"Oh sure, now there's stairs!" Yusuke complains.

"Man! This sucks!" Kuwabara pipes up.

"Quit whining baka." Hiei glares at the human.

"Keep moving." Youko pushes them. "The girls could be in danger and you're taking up the little time we have arguing. At the rate you're moving they could be dead before we get there." He glares menacingly at the 2 complaining humans. "And if Kagome dies you will not last much longer."

(In the high room)

"You're hair is tangled. Can I fix it?" Kagome inquires.

"You want to what?" Suzaku stares at her from across the room.

"Brush your hair."

"No."


	19. Why is it always a tower?

_**Ch. 19**__ – Why is it always a tower?_

"So… you're name's Suzaku, correct?" Kagome asks.

"… Yes. Why?" He responds.

"I think I've heard of you before…"

"I'm known to quite a few demons. I was t he leader of the Four Saint Beasts."

"… But didn't you get your ass kicked by a human?"

"… No."

( W/ the team)

"Move it Kuwabara! You're slowing me down!" Yusuke yells. "Move faster or get out of my way!"

"Make me Yurameshi!"

"I will!"

"Enough!" Youko yells. "Save your energy!"

"I'll take care of it." Daihoushi states. "If I hear any more fighting from you two humans you'll be walking back her with Rai and me! And I have no patience for stupid people today!"

A bunch of demons appear on the stairway. "Kill them all!" One of them yells, leading the charge.

"This is annoying. Step aside, they belong to us." Dai states. The other tema members step to the side, allowing the twins to step forward. The two, in unison, pull giant wooden hammers out of nowhere are just start whacking the attacking demons into the walls andd crushing them.

(In the high room)

"Yeah… I remember now. The Rekai Tentei, yes?"

"No."

"He was only on his 3rd mission… Oh what was his name… Ah yes! Yusuke Yurameshi. And only after his first training session with Genki."

"You are starting to irritate me." Suzaku growls.

"Am I? Only starting? I must not be trying hard enough then." Kagome smirks.

_-Shita! What are you doing!? Don't piss him off!-_

_-/- Calm down Kags, I'm just having some fun.-/-_

( W/ the team)

"Hallway clear." Dai states reluctantly. The humans just stand there, gazing at the carnage before them. "Well? Are you going to continue going up the stairs or am I going to have to push you?" The humans start up the stairs immediately, picking their way past the dead demons. "MOVE IT!" Daihoushi suddenly shouts as they slowly pass by him. They take off running up the stairs, quickly disappearing around a corner. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Raihoushi exclaims. The twins link arms and go skipping off up the stairs.

"Race you." Youko states.

"Hn." Hiei glares at the fox but takes off up the stairs. Youko smirks before chasing after the fire apparition.

(In the high room)

Another tv sceen goes blank. "Well, it looks like your friends are getting closer." Suzaku states. "We might have to move before Naraku gets here."

_-/-They missed one!-/- _Shita speaks in Kagome's mind.

_-What?-_ Kagome is a bit confused.

_-/- The twins missed one of the cameras! The one at the top.-/-_ Kagome looks up and sure enough, it shows the twins skipping down a fairly close hallway. _-/-If he sees that we'll be moved before they can sense us!-/-_

_-Then do something! I can last on my own for a little while.-_

_-/-Alright.-/-_ Shita's presence leaves Kagome's mind completely and Kagome's eye changes back to its original color. The screen with the twins disappears just as Suzaku's eyes reach it and is replaced with an image of Shita, the background completely black. "Welcome to my world of torture, level one."

(W/ the team)

"Do you sense that Rai?" Daihoushi pauses for a moment.

"… is that Shita?" Rai questions him.

"Yes. And she's letting out a good wave of energy. So that means she's found Kagome. And they're close." A bunch of demons appear out of nowhere. "We don't have time for this!" He sighs. "Alright, fine. You two humans take care of these demons! Everyone else follow me!" Dai takes off down the hallway, Rai, Youko and Hiei following.

"The girls must be in trouble." Yusuke finally becomes serious. "Let's finish this quickly."

"Lets." Kuwabara cracks his knuckles. "Play times over for you losers! Back away quickly and we won't have to hurt ya!"

(In the high room)

"Is my pet awake yet?" Naraku enters the room. He ducks, narrowly missing a purified arrow. It lands embedded in the wall. "You are awake." He looks over at Kagome and smirks. "Good afternoon my dear." He steps toward her with an evil glint in his eyes. As he gets closer he feels something squish under his foot. He looks down to find a puddle of blood. He follows it to see Suzaku in his chair, chained down and pinned with needles. "Well what happened here?" He questions Kagome.

"I assure you, I do not know." She replies.

"I don't believe you. This is not your style my dear, so you must have someone else here." He moves to stand in front of her. "Why must you fight me?"

"You are evil."

"I wouldn't have to be if you would join me. All this fighting would cease if you would only stay with me."

"You are not my mate."

"I could be if you'll let me."

"Denied."

"I'm not asking for your approval." He picks her up by the collar. "I'm asking for you to come without force."

"I don't approve."

"I don't care."

"That's too bad, you should." He notices that one of Kagome's eyes is a different cdolor and drops her, taking a few steps back. "Those I don't approve of, will die." Shita shifts into her own form, standing between Naraku and Kagome. Kagome leans back against the wall for support as Shita leaves her mind and body.

"Witch." Naraku states under his breath.

"No." Shita smirks. "Much worse."

(W/ the team)

"One more floor…" Dai starts to pinpoint Shita and Kagome's position. "Three hallways… the 6th door, which is located in a tower." He looks at the other demons. "Why is it always a tower?"


	20. The chapter with many titles

_**Ch.20**__–The chapter with many titles: Rando vs. Pigeon, Naraku vs. Shita, The Gatekeeper_

"What kind of demon are you?" Naraku asks as Shita attacks the barrier around him. "I have never come across your kind before. You should join me."

"No." Shita continues to attack him.

"Shita look out!" Kagome yells as Shita is blinded by red light.

(W/ the team)

"Are we there yet?" Yusuke asks as he and Kuwabara catch up to the 4 demons in the group.

"Took you long enough." Hiei scolds.

"You think you coulda done better shorty!?" Kuwabara yells at Hiei.

"I know I could've. You humans take too long."

"You little –"

"Enough!" Youko yells, starting to get angry. "This is ridiculous! The two of you separate! NOW!"

"Shita's in trouble! Speed up!" Daihoushi orders as him and Rai speed up even more. The others do so as well. As demons seem to be appearing more frequently the demons in the group quickly take care of them.

(In the high room)

Shita's vision clears to see Kagome on the floor, 2 spirit needles going through her shoulder, fresh blood dripping down them. Realization hits her as she finds that the light she saw before was meant to blind her so as to gibe her attacker the chance to shoot her in the neck with the 2 spirit needles, killing her instantly. "Kagome…" Shita's demonic eye glows red and she attacks the demon across the room. But Naraku throws a barrier around the demon and Shita is shoved back. "I will kill you…" She growls.

"It's your fault." The red-haired demon steps into the light. "You were careless and did not put your guard up."

"Now, now. Be nice." Naraku puts up a hand. An orb-like barrier forms around Shita, picking her up off the floor and slowly filling with water. "As a hell demon you must have ties to fire, so I'm sure you'll love a bath."

"Shita!" Kagome shoots an arrow at Naraku. "Let her go!"

Naraku deflects it with his other hand. "You have other things to worry about my dear."

Rando comes up behind her, wrapping a new chain around her arms and pulling her back. "Hello there, little miko." He whispers in her ear. A dagger is immediately at his throat.

"I suggest you release her at once." A slightly deep voice states from somewhere behind Rando.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Rando growls. "If you don't back off right now I'll –" **SPLAT! **The sound echoes as the room becomes silent. An odd smell reaches Rando's nose as something starts to settle on hid head. "What the?" He reaches a hand up to touch his hair and it comes back covered in white stuff. "There better not be a bird in here…" He growls, his eyes turning slightly red.

"If that's all you can do then you're stupid." The dagger disappears, along with Kagome. "Thanks for giving my friend back; it was nice of you to be distracted."

Something flutters up by the ceiling, catching Rando's attention. "A PIGEON! I JUST GOT CRAPPED ON BY A DAMN PIGEON!" He becomes enraged. "I'LL KILL THAT DAMN BIRD FOR CRAPPING ON ME!" He shoots a spirit gun attack at the small bird. It just sits on the ceiling and waits. "I GOT HIM NOW! DAMN PIGEON!" At the last minute the pigeon looks at Rando's oncoming attack and moves over about a foot. The attack misses, shooting a huge gaping hole in the ceiling.

"You idiot!" Naraku snaps at him. "You're going to bring the ceiling down! Control your temper!"

"I JUST GOT CRAPPED ON BY A PIGEON!"

"And you're about to get your ass kicked. Again." Yusuke breaks down the door, stepping forward into the room.

"Hey Yurameshi! Isn't that the guy you crushed in Genki's tournament? The one that couldn't even figure out how to use one of his own attacks?!" Kuwabara points at the demon without a shirt.

"Yeah! That's Rando!" Yusuke exclaims. "I thought I got you locked up for good!"

"Didn't expect to see me huh?" Rando smirks. "I was too much for them to handle and I busted out."

"He's lying!" Kuwabara exclaims. "He has to be! He was a pushover last time! He couldn't even handle his own attack and shrunk himself!"

"I assure you, that won't happen again. But why don't we take this into a different room, shall we?" Rando looks at Naraku who hits a button on the wall, the flooring by the door opens before the humans have a chance to move, the demons take a step backwards to avoid the trapdoor. Rando laughs and saunters out of the room. "I'll take care of them."

"Now that the humans are gone I have a surprise for you two." Naraku turns his attention to Youko and Hiei. "I brought some friends of yours that are just dying to see you." A black cage comes down from the ceiling and traps the 2 demons. "Have a nice reunion." Naraku smirks. The cage drops through the floor. Before the floor closes the pigeon leaves the broken ceiling and chases after the trapped demons. The ceiling crumbles and falls. Naraku puts up a barrier to shield himself from the debris making sure to keep Shita stuck in the water filled bubble. "Now there's only two of you left." He narrowly misses a purified arrow aimed at his head. "Now Kagome, it's not nice to be hostile to a mate." He is suddenly slammed into the wall with a giant wooden hammer.

"She is not your mate." Daihoushi growls.

(Elsewhere)

Yusuke and Kuwabara continue to fall for several minutes until they land roughly on solid dirt and rock flooring. "Where are we?" Kuwabara asks.

"Like the hell I know Kuwabara! I can't see a damn thing! There's no lighting!" Yusuke snaps.

"Welcome to the beginning of the end." A voice resonates in the room.

"The end of what!?!" Yusuke shouts.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are!?!" Kuwabara tries to act tough.

"I am your executioner, and this is the end of your life." The lights flick on to reveal a stadium, Rando standing in the center.

(Somewhere else)

The cage, that Youko and Hiei are being held in, crashes onto a hard earthen floor. The cage falls apart and the pieces scatter around them. The pigeon lands gently on Youko's shoulder. "You came to help Rai? I thought you didn't approve of me."

_-"I don't. But my sister seems to like you quite a bit. And if you die here she'll be upset. But keep in mind, if you hurt her, I will not hesitate to kill you."-_

"We're not alone." Hiei states as he places his hand on the hilt of his katana. 13 demons appear out of thin air. "Hn. We killed all of these before."

"It appears that Naraku can resurrect whoever he wants, including himself. I don't like the idea of him being upstairs with her. Let's kill them as quickly as possible."

"Don't have to tell me twice. I've been waiting for a good fight." Hiei takes the bandana off his head, revealing his jagon eye.

"I guess its time to have some serious fun." Rai states as he shifts to his human form, standing next to Youko. "Bring on the competition!"

(In the high room)

Naraku grabs Daihoushi's head and slams him into the floor. "She would be if you'd just let me have her."

"I would never let a foul creature like you hold her against her will." Dai punches him in the head. "She has already chosen elsewhere." He throws Naraku across the room. "And you will leave her alone." As if on cue, a purified arrow gets Naraku as he starts to stand, piercing him though the shoulder and pinning him to the wall. He screams out in pain as his insides are shocked with purification charge within the arrow. His eyes widen slightly as he spits up blood.

"That's no very nice Kagome." Naraku growls. "You shall be punishes for defying me." He throws a barrier around her and runs through it.

"Oh no you don't!" Daihoushi attacks the barrier. "Get back here and die like you're supposed to!" He hears a gurgled scream and realized the bubble Shita is still trapped in is now completely filled with water. "Shita!" Dai turns and attacks the bubble to release Shita before she drowns.

Kagome looks around inside the small barrier, searching for Naraku. "Looking for me, mate?" A voice whispers seductively in her ear while an arm wraps around her waist and pulls her back. "There is no need to look anymore." Naraku hold her against him, using his other hand to pull her head back. He licks her neck, sending a shiver down her spine and causing her eyes to widen slightly. "I am right here." He goes to bite her but she is able to swallow a bit of her fear and pull away from him before he is able to do so. "Oh come now." He smiles and tries to pull her back over.

Kagome puts up her hands and fends him off. "No."

"C'mon Kagome…" He tries to tempt her.

She pushes him back again as he steps too close. "Absolutely not. No."

"There's nothing wrong with love bites."

"I don't love you."

"You don't have to. Just let me love you."

"No."

"C'mon…" He finally catches her and brings his mouth close to her ear. "You could like me with time. I can show you things you've only heard of, take you places you've only dreamed of. I can give you the world."

"No." She shoves him off and creates a bow and arrow out of blue purification. "I don't want it." She shoots the arrow at him. He moves to dodge but is held back by his own barrier. The arrow lands in his other shoulder. "I want you to stay dead after I kill you this time."

(W/ Yusuke and Kuwabara)

"Let's double team him!" Kuwabara yells. "He doesn't stand a chance against the best fighter from the Sarayashiki area of town!"

"Alright Kuwabara." Yusuke turns his attention to Rando. "Now it's time to kick your ass!"

(W/ the demons)

"I'll take 5 of them. I want those ones." Hiei points to a select few. "You two can divide the rest." He takes off, unsheathing his katana.

"I'll take 4 if you take 4." Raihoushi suggests.

"Alright. Any specific ones you want?" Youko asks.

"I want the pretty boy." Rai points to a samurai. "The bat dude, the one with the club and whoever that it." He gestures to one of the 3 demons hidden in the shadows.

"I get to fight someone new this time." One of the demons hidden in the shadows speaks up. "This is going to be fun." He steps out to show himself as the Elder Tagoro.

"Our directions were to fight in matches." Karasu steps out, followed a hybrid robot demon. "You have picked your opponents. Now we fight one on one battles."

"What if I just kill you all now?" Hiei moves to attack but is thrown back by a barrier.

"That's not part of the rules. You are outnumbered and in our castle. You will abide by our rules. Think of this as a sort of tournament. I hear the Dark Tournament is going to start again. We intend to make sure you never make it there."

(In the high room) (W/ Dai)

"C'mon Shita!" Daihoushi continues attacking his friend's prison. "I know the water saps your fire power but you're heir to the throne of Hell! You can't run out of fire power unless hell freezes over! And I don't think there's anyone stupid enough to try that! I know the water in there is freezing! I'm trying to break it but you have to help me! You can survive long enough if you heat the water!"

(W/ Kagome)

Naraku coughs up more blood as his insides receive another shock. "Kagome…" He pulls the arrow out, causing more blood to seep into his clothes and drip to the floor. "You know the more you fight back… the sweeter it will be to keep you."

"Why won't you just die!?" Kagome forms another arrow.

(W/ the demons)

"I'll go first since I have one more to fight." Hiei states as he jumps up, onto the platform that just came out of the floor. A slightly tall guy with short blonde hare steps up. "Zeru."

"Hiei. I will not be beaten by your dragon again." Zeru starts to power up.

Hiei attacks him with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Zeru dodges and goes to attack Hiei. "Hn."

"I've got you now! The one good attack you have is nothing if you can slip past it!!!"

"Hn." Hiei smirks, still connected to the dragon. "Think again Baka." The dragon turns and bites down on Zeru, crushing and burning him. "I win. Again." Hiei scuffs the small pile of cinders left on the raised floor before turning and jumping off.

(In the high room) (W/ Dai)

"C'mon Shita! If you can't beat a little water then you're pathetic!" Dai yells.

"Gr…rrr…rrr…" Shita's demonic eye glows and the water around her starts to bubble. Dai pulls out a dagger and attacks the bubble as Shita fries the water. There is a big **POP** and water floods the floor around them. Daihoushi walks over as Shita kneels on the floor coughing up water. "Congratulations!" He lightly slaps her on the back. "You've reached level 2! Minus 1 life."

"WHAT! Minus 1 life!!!" Shita grabs Dai by the collar and drags him down to the floor. "You give me those points back! I didn't die!"

"You would have if I hadn't stepped in to help. The payment for help in one set of life points."

"Damn you." She throws him.

Daihoushi just picks himself up and dusts himself off. "Well now we can go back to helping Kagome."

"Kagome!" Shita searches the room. "Where is she!?"

"Trapped in that barrier with Naraku." Dai points to the other side of the room which is cut off by a purplish-black barrier. "I've heard her inner screams. He's being a sadistic bastard and he's scaring her."

"I will not let him have her!" Shita growls. "I will shred him." The two demons begin their assault on the barrier.

(W/ the demons)

"One of you get up there already." Hiei glares at Youko and Raihoushi.

"Ladies first." Rai shoves Youko out onto the platform.

A human-looking demon steps up. "I can't wait to defeat you! Then I can eat your soul!"

"Shut up Gouki. I don't even know why Naraku bothered to bring you back."

"Oh yeah? W –" His eyes roll back in his head and he falls to the ground, vines with thorns coming up out of him.

"You were too busy talking to notice I grew a plant right underneath you, pathetic." Youko walks off.

"My turn!" Raihoushi jumps into the ring. "I challenge thee to a duel!"

"I accept." A giant bat demons steps up. "I will kill you and eat you for supper. Try not to die too easily; I want your blood to be sweet."

"Bring it on bitch!" Rai turns into a giant bat and the two demons take to the air. Screeches echo off the walls as the bats attack each other. After a few minutes Rai hooks onto the Bat's wings and flings him straight down into the floor.

The Bat gets up angrily. "I will not be defeated so easily! I am the Bat Master!" He lets out a screech, attracting a flock of normal bats. They swarm together, forming an angry mob and attack Raihoushi.

_-"Why are you attacking me?"-_ Raihoushi secretly talks to the bats.

_You are the enemy!_ They scream back.

_-"Am I? I look just like you."-_

_Your scent is foreign to us._

_-"But I have not bothered you. He is the one who woke you. He's the one telling you to fight. And for what reason? Some of you could die by getting involved. This is not your fight. You have nothing to gain from this. Why do you want to defend someone who will throw you into battle to die for no reason?"-_

_He said that he will reward us for killing you._

_-"Oh really? And what did he offer as a reward? What can he do for you that you are not already capable of yourselves? What can he give you that you will be content with?"-_

_He did not say._

_-"I ask that you stop attacking me. I have done nothing against you."-_

_What will you give us if we leave you alone?_

_-"I will get rid of the Bat Master; you will never be called out of your peaceful sleep by him ever again."-_

_We accept. _The bats cease their attack on Raihoushi and mob the Bat Master, biting and clawing at him as they fly off into the darkness.

"What the?" The Bat Master watches them leave. "Get back here you cowards!"

"They are not cowards. You are for having them fight your battle for you. I've let you stand for too long. Now I will kill you."

"With what!?"

"With this!!!" Raihoushi pulls a rubber chicken out of nowhere and starts beating the Bat Master with it. Then he pulls out a sledge hammer and smashes the Bat Master into the floor, flattening him and killing him instantly. Rai casually walks off the platform. Only silence follows him.

"Hn. My turn." Hiei states after a few minutes of silence, jumping into the ring.

A small demon hops onto the platform on the other side, bearing sharp claws, a hooded cape and a mask covering most of his face. "As it is my job, I will kill you."

"Hn." Hiei brandishes his katana. "I don't think so Inmaki." The two demons take off, attacking each other with increasing speed. Nothing is visible except shimmering blurs with the sound of clashing metal. The battle continues for several tension-filled minutes. Everything stops, the demons freeze. "Hn." Hiei turns and walks away.

"Don't you –" Inmaki starts to yell but buts off. He falls to the floor cut to ribbons.

"Your turn fox." Hiei states as he jumps off the platform.

A small, ugly, pointy-eared demon enters the small arena as Youko waits. "Why did Naraku revive you, Dr. Ichigaki?"

"I guess he figured my success with the human drones was worth something." He smiles evilly as he turns into a huge pointy-eared, ugly, dark-colored demon. "I'm going to kill you and use you as my new test subject!"

"You will not kill me."

"I will then use your mate for a second test subject!"

"You will not!" Youko is immediately over in front of him and kicks him in the face. "She is not my mate yet, but I will make sure you never see her!"

"You may try!"

"I already have." Youko smirks and walks off.

"You are stupid!" Ichigaki screams.

"Am I?" Youko continues to walk off. Within seconds the demon sprouts into a thorn-filled bush. "You're the one who's stupid. That's why you're already dead." Youko jumps off the platform. "Your turn Raihoushi."

"I am the mighty Gokumonki! You cannot defeat me!" A tall, muscular demon steps onto the battle field wielding a giant club with spikes.

"We'll see in the end who is walking and who is dead." Rai steps into the ring. "Mouse attack!" He turns into a tiny mouse and starts running around everywhere rapidly.

"Get back here!" Gokumonki chases after him trying to crush him with the club. "Stop running away and fight me!" Rai hones in on him and bites his foot. "AAA! You stupid rodent!" The demon's attacks become faster and more often. "I will crush you!" After several minutes the floor is covered in holes. "Where are you, you damn rat!?!" Without warning Raihoushi comes up underneath him, spinning up with a punch to the area under his chin. The demon's head snaps back and he falls backwards onto the ground with a loud **CRACK**.

"I was a mouse you idiot." Rai walks off.

"Hn." Hiei steps up. On the other side of the ring, a slightly tall demon with blue skin and clothes bearing a dragon design steps into the ring. "Seiryu."

"Hiei." The demon gets into a fighting stance. "We shall see who has the better attack now! Ice Dragon!" Seiryu uses an ice attack.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei uses a fire attack, rushing forward into it, unsheathing his katana. Smoke fills the air as the two attacks clash. After it clears Seiryu is standing in the middle of the ring, Hiei standing 3 feet behind him facing the opposite direction. "Hn." Hiei slides his katana back into its sheath. Seiryu topples over into pieces of rotting demon flesh. "You lost. Again." Hiei jumps off the platform. "Have fun, fox."

"Sure Hiei." Youko steps into the small battle arena. "Who is my opponent?" He asks as no one has stepped out on the opposite side of the arena.

"I am." An ugly, human-looking demon with medium-length black hair and a smirk on his face walks out.

"Risho."

"Kurama." Rocks around the arena start to move towards the demon. "Let's see if you can even scratch my indestructible rock armor!" the rocks rush around him and solidify into a suit of armor.

Youko pulls a rose out of his hair. "We shall see if you can last longer then my last opponent."

(W/ Kagome)

"I can't die. Haven't you learned that?" Naraku uses his demon speed to pin Kagome to the wall, making her lose her bow and arrow. "It would be so much easier if you would just let me have you." He nuzzles her ear.

Kagome's eyes widen slightly out of fear and then fill with agitation. "Never." She crushes his foot.

"Ow!" He yelps shifting his hurt foot away from her. She uses this opportunity to wrench a hand free from his grip and slaps him hard across the face, putting some of her miko energy into her hand. Naraku screams out as a shock rushes through him and burns through his face.

(W/ the demons)

Risho goes after Youko using various rock attacks. Youko parries them with his rose whip. "You are no match for my rock armor!" Risho laughs. "Your parries barely leave a scratch!"

"That's because I'm not even trying." Youko puts a bit of his spirit energy into his rose whip. "Rose Whiplash." Youko slashes his whip several times in rapid succession, slowly ripping apart Risho's rock armor. "Stay dead this time; you're better off that way." Youko slashes Risho to pieces.

"My turn! My turn!" Raihoushi gets excited as Youko steps off the arena platform. "I get to fight the pretty boy!"

"He's all yours, knock yourself out." Youko moves to stand next to Hiei.

"Thanks!" Rai smiles and jumps up into the battlefield. "Step right up! C'mon now! It's play time!"

"You are a fool. I, Shishiwakamaru, will kill you for being so jaded about my good looks."

"I'm not jealous of you." Rai shakes a finger at the samurai demon. "I'll have you know that there are quite a few girls at home that go crazy over this adorable face. And between you and me, I'm a real guy."

"You're an idiot. I'm more of a man then you can ever be. I will prove it by killing you."

"Oh please. You're more gay then I am!" Rai is surrounded by blue smoke. When it clears, standing in his place is an exact copy of Shishiwakamaru in a school girl's uniform. "Hey there! I'm Shishi!" His light girl voice echoes clear off the underground walls.

(In the high room)

"That bastard." Daihoushi states out of nowhere. "I didn't say he could borrow that!"

"What?" Shita looks at him strangely. After a minute or so she sighs, shaking her head. "Raihoushi?"

"Well you already know that we're a special set of twins." Daihoushi states, still attacking Naraku's barrier. "He switched one of our powers."

"Which one did he take?"

"He took my ability to morph and gave me his freeze barrier in return. But I never gave him permission to do that! He never asked!"

"He must have needed it." Shita muses. "Grr… That's it! I've had enough of this pain in the ass barrier!" Shita backs up two feet, both eyes glowing red. "Call it."

"Nakushita."

Shita's horns glow red and the normal side of her face becomes covered in scales. "RRAAA!" She yells as she rams straight into the barrier.

Inside the barrier Naraku grips Kagome by her shoulders, effectively pinning her to the wall. "That burns!" He yells as purification continues to eat away at his face. "Enough of this!" He backhands her, leaving a bruise on her face. "You WILL come with me." He grabs her by the neck and rams her into the wall, holding her suspended above the floor. "You WILL come with me and you WILL become my mate whether you like it or not. You will learn if you don't."

"I'd… rather… die…" Kagome tries to push him back as it is starting to get hard to breathe with him gripping her neck.

"I WILL have you!" There is suddenly a big surge of power from outside the barrier. Something hits the barrier, with enough force to cause it to shatter.

"No." Naraku is ripped back and thrown into the TV screens on the other side of the room. "I will not allow you to have her. And since you find it so difficult to stay dead…" Shita gives an evil smile. "You're coming to hell with me." Her whole body glows red and a pair of wings made of flaming bones unfold as well as a tail. A pitchfork made of bone with chains hanging off of it appears in Shita's hand. "Hold onto Kagome and make sure you have a good grip on the wall." Shita orders Daihoushi. "If you two get sucked down it will take at least a few days to find you."

"I'm on it." Dai wraps a hand around Kagome's waist and punches a small hole in the wall with his free hand to make sure they're nit going to go anywhere.

"Open the gates!" Shita calls, banging her pitchfork on the ground. A pair of double doors, black with flaming skulls, spikes, chains and bone handles appear in front of her.

**Who dares to call upon me?**

"I do, gatekeeper."

**No one summons me.**

"I can. Now open those gates."

**Who are you to give me orders?**

"I am the Hell Demoness; I am the Master of the Underworld, the Daughter of the Devil, Nakushita. Now come out gatekeeper."

"C'mon!" A human-looking guy appears, dressed in black goth pants with many chains, long black trench coat with spikes, spike collar, wrist cuffs and combat boots. He has spiky black hair and blades attached to his boots and arms. "I've told you a thousand times! My name is Mombo!"

"I have a job for you, gatekeeper."

He sighs. "What can I do for you my Queen?" He kneels before her.

"Take care of that." Shita points to a bloody Naraku.

"Is there anything specific you would like me to tend to?"

"No… just be sure to take real good care of this one, he has angered me."

"Oh really?" He looks over at Naraku. "You and I are gonna have a real good time." The demon smirks, outing a hand towards Naraku. "Come; let me show you your new home." The gate doors swing open; sucking air in from the room. Several chains come whipping out and lash at Naraku, capturing him. They wrap around him and slowly drag him towards the vortex-like pull coming from the gate doors. He attempts to fight back, but every time he does, a new chain attaches itself to him, dragging him back further. "Let's go you wus! I've got better things to do with my time then waste it with a coward like you!" The gatekeeper jumps into the air and kicks Naraku in the face, throwing him into the abyss and closing the doors behind him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. You may leave."

"Very well. You know where to find me if you have need of me again, my Queen." He bows and disappears, along with the gate doors.

Shita goes back to her normal demon-looking self. "… Guess I forgot to leave a piece for Youko. You'll have to tell him I'm sorry Kags."

"I'm sure he'll understand Shita." Kagome walks over to Shita and hugs her.

Shita hugs Kagome in turn. "He will never bother you again."

The lights go out. "He won't. But I'd like to take her somewhere." A voice states somewhere from inside the room. Several waves of electricity zap through the room; all three of them are knocked out. Shita and Daihoushi wake a few minutes late to find Kagome missing.

"Damn it!" Shita punches the wall, it crumbles under the force. "I forgot Suzaku wasn't completely dead!"

"Well they can't be that far yet. Try to contact her." Dai suggests.

_-/-Kagome-/-_

No response.

_-/-KAGOME!-/-_

_-Shita!-_

_-/-Where are you?-/-_

_-Don't worry about me.-_

_-/-Tell me where you are right now.-/-_

_-I'm not quite sure. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I can handle this on my own.-_

_-/-Are you sure you don't want help?-/-_

_-I'll be fine Shita, I promise.-_

_-/-Alright. But you better come back alive and in one piece or I'll revive you and smack you.-/-_

_-Understood.-_

_-/-Good.-/-_

_-But you and Dai need to go help Yusuke and Kuwabara. And you might want to check on the other guys downstairs. We've been taking too long to finish this mission.-_

_-/-You focus on getting back here. We'll take care of everyone else.-/- _"Let's go Dai. We have another boss to kill."

"Which one?"

"The one left in the castle."

"Rando."

"Yup. Ready?"

"Of course. Then we can find Rai." The two demons take off out of the room, running down hallways with increasing speed.


	21. I'm not dead yet,it's just a flesh wound

_**Ch.21**_

_I'm not dead yet, it's just a flesh wound_

"C'mon now!" Raihoushi, still in the form of a female-looking Shishi, does some poses.

"Don't I make the cutest girl!?"

"I… will… kill… you…" Shishiwakamaru attempts to contain his anger.

"Ready?" Rai pulls a pair of pom-poms out of nowhere. "Let's go!" He cheers. "C'mon Shishi! Give me your best shot!"

"I… will… kill you!" Shishiwakamaru stacks Rai, drawing his sword and trying to slash him.

"You missed me!" Rai flips to avoid the blade. "Oh my, you missed me again!"

"Stay still so I can kill you!" He goes after Rai again but only ends up stabbing the pom-poms.

"Aw! Hey those were my favorite you jerk! Don't you have any respect for you female twin!?" Rai kicks him in the face with enough force to push him back. "Where's your fan club? I bet they'd love me!"

"Banshee Shriek!" The demon's blade glows a light purple as he unleashes a spirit energy attack. Rai dodges. Shishi attacks a few more times, barely missing Rai every time. Immediately following the attack, Shishi disappears. Rai dodges the attack, waiting for Shishi to show up in his face. He suddenly senses something behind him, but it is too late. The glowing blade of Shishi's sword pierces through Rai and he goes limp, being held up by Shishi's blade. "I told you that I would kill you." He rips his blade back, creating a loud tarring sound as he separates his sword from Raihoushi's body. Raihoushi's limp body hits the ground with a light thud. Shishi sheaths his sword and starts to walk away, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Hn." Hiei glares at the retreating Shishi, hand on the hilt of his katana. He goes to move when Youko puts a hand out in front of him. "Back, fox."

"No, Hiei. The battle is not yet over."

"I know. I'm about to finish it." Hiei goes to move around Youko, but once again the fox blocks his path.

"Raihoushi is not finished yet."

"He's dead. Let me kill that moronic fool." Hiei glares at the still retreating Shishi.

"No. I remember Kagome saying something about how both twins need to die at the same time or they'll keep coming back like dandelions. That was a hard blow to take and even though he can't really die, I'm sure he'll still feel it. Give him a few minutes."

"Hn." Hiei glances at the fallen shape shifter, then back at Shishi who is taking his sweet time to leave the make-shift arena.

"You can kill every demon that gets in out way in this castle after we're finished here." Youko bribes.

"… Fine. Deal." Hiei steps back, letting go of his sword.

"Ow. That really hurt, you bastard." All the demons look over at the fallen Raihoushi. Shishi turns to face him, an unhappy look on his face.

"… You're supposed to be dead." He grumbles.

"You can't kill me." Rai slowly starts to pick himself up off the ground. "But I can kill you." He shifts back to his own demon form; he stumbles into a run, drawing a sword.

"You cannot win a sword fight against me." Shishi draws his own sword. "I will kill you this time." They rush each other, within seconds they are standing in front of each other in the center of the arena, piercing through each other with their swords. Shishiwakamaru falls back, landing dead on the ground while Raihoushi remains standing.

"You lose Shishi." Rai pulls the blade out of his side and slowly walks off the arena platform.

"My turn." Hiei is immediately standing in the center of the fighting arena. "Step forward into the last remaining seconds of your life, Kuro Momotaro."

"Only if you can get through all three of my armors will you ever hope to defeat me." The named demon steps forward.

"I will kill you before you are able to use all three."

"Phoenix armor!" Kuro Momotaro becomes covered in phoenix feathers, save for his face.

"Your puny sword cannot pierce through this armor!"

"I could just use my dragon flame and you'd be dead within seconds. But I'd rather not waste a good, powerful attack on a pathetic demon like you." Hiei states in a monotone.

"Why you! I'll finish you here and now!" The demon attacks Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei dodges the attack and uses his Darkness Flame black energy sword to slice right through Kuro Momotaro's phoenix armor, cutting the demon in half and killing him. "You should rethink your strategy in the afterlife." Hiei walks off.

"I guess that means it's our turn to fight Kurama." A demon with long black hair, trench coat and boots, wearing a mask steps onto the arena platform. "I will kill you this time."

"I have no intention of losing." Youko states as he walks into the fighting arena.

**(W/ the humans)**

"Yurameshi!" Kuwabara yells as Rando picks him up by the foot and starts to fling him around, throwing him to the ground.

"I'm working on it Kuwabara!" Yusuke attempts to shoot at Rando with his spirit gun but Rando moves slightly. The attack misses him and just narrowly misses Kuwabara.

"Watch it Yurameshi! You almost shot me in the head!"

"Well if you didn't get captured so easily we wouldn't have this problem! I can't kill him with you in the way!" Suddenly Rando is attacked by some invisible force. He freezes in place for a moment, when he unfreezes, Kuwabara has disappeared.

"What the hell?!" He looks around angrily. "There's no way such a pathetic human could've just done that!!!"

_-'He's all yours Yusuke.'-_

_-Who the heck are you?- _Yusuke is suddenly on the defensive.

_-'It's Daihoushi. We took care of Kuwabara for you, Shita has him. Now stop talking and kill Rando already!'-_

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shoots at Rando. The demon copies him, the attacks clashing, trying to push the other back. "Double." Yusuke's attack becomes more powerful, pushing Rando back and pinning him against the wall. "Shot gun!" Rando is pelted with a ton of energy gun pellets and falls to the ground, covered with holes and blood.

"Nice job." Daihoushi appears next to Yusuke, Shita beside him with an unconscious Kuwabara on her shoulder. "Now let's go."

"Where?" Yusuke questions.

"We have to get the others now."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I know where Raihoushi is, and he's hurt, follow me." They take off out of the room, leaving the dead Rando to decay into nothingness.

**(W/ Kagome)**

Kagome opens her eyes to find herself still with pieces of Naraku's chains attached to her wrists and ankles. She looks around, noticing that whatever room she's in, resembles a cell. "Oh great… out of one room of captivity and into another." She sighs.

"No." Suzaku enters the room and walks over to her. "This was the only room they weren't in. But they've been taken care of. Come." He gestures for her to get up and follow him as he walks out of the room.

"Where are we going Suzaku?" Kagome asks him as she follows him down a few different hallways.

He doesn't answer her.

"… I don't know where we are so if you're concerned about me running off if you tell me where we're going… your answer isn't going to help me any."

"Then why do you ask?" He looks at her strangely.

"Curiosity."

**(W/ the demons)**

The battle begins as the two demons race towards each other. Smoke fills the air as plant pieces are thrown around the room. _–He's gotten faster.-_ Youko thinks to himself.

_-Let me fight him.- _Kurama speaks up.

_-Are you sure that's wise?-_ Youko questions him.

_-Yes. You have fought this far. I'm not saying shift back. I'm asking that you give me control.-_

_-Alright. But I get to hug Kagome first.-_

"Quit talking to each other." Karasu throws something at Youko, an explosion goes off and Youko is thrown into the air.

_-Be careful Suichi. His attacks have become more powerful since the last time we faced him.-_

_-Don't worry Youko.- _Youko's eyes change from gold to green. _–I can handle him.-_ Kurama throws a death see at Karasu as he dodges another attack. "Now this battle is finished."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Karasu smirks. "If I die, I'm taking you with me."

Kurama notices a light weight on his arm. He glances over to find what looks to be beads encircling his arm. _–No wonder I didn't notice these sooner. With such a light weight I didn't sense any threat.-_

"Those are some special bombs I made, just for you. If you continue to grow your death seed, the last of my energy will ignite the band you now have around your arm and you will be blown into dust. So our match is either a draw, or we both die. It's your choice. But do think of this, if you die, there's no coming back this time. You won't get another second chance to see your beloved miko."

"…" –_Damn. He's right. But eventually we'll both die. We both mat have become more powerful, but that doesn't mean we can hold back our attacks from becoming too strong to control. There's really no way out of this.-_

"Have you reached your decision yet? There's no way you can avoid dying." Karasu has a satisfied smirk on his face. "I may be going to hell, but I will take you with me. At least then I won't get bored."

_-There really is no way out of this. The strain from holding back an attack that's already started is taking effect.- _Karasu screams out and falls to his knees as Kurama's death seed grows inside of him. His eye widen as he realizes that the comment he made about the miko earlier didn't faze Kurama in his decision to end the fight. _–I'm sorry Kagome, but there is no way out of this. Too bad I never got the chance to ask you that question. We never got enough time alone. But you will find someone, there's no way you can't.- _Kurama unleashes the death seed inside of Karasu. He sprouts into a huge, thorn-covered bush with pointed flowers. The band on Kurama's arm detonates. A he shock is sent through Kurama's body and he is immediately knocked out. Some and particles of dust fill the air, blocking everyone's eyesight.

When it clears Raihoushi and Daihoushi are both standing in the middle of the arena with Kurama. Raihoushi has a blue energy ball in his hands next to Kurama's arm and Daihoushi is holding the unconscious fox upright. "Good thing you got here fast enough." Raihoushi remarks. "Otherwise we all would've just died."

"Let's move him quick." Daihoushi suggests.

"And just where do you thin you're going?" The Elder Tagoro steps onto the small battlefield. "I haven't had a chance to kill you yet." His fingers grow long and pointy as he slashes at the twins. He is blocked and thrown back as Shita makes her presence known.

"I got him." Shita takes Kurama from Daihoushi. "Now you hold that and you go kill that bastard over there before I lose my patience." Daihoushi takes the energy ball from Rai and follows Shita back to the side lines.

"I'll take care of that if you can contain it for this match." Raihoushi glances at Dai.

"Alright. Just kill him quick ok?" Dai responds.

"Will do." Rai gets ready to battle.

"You will die here." Tagoro laughs as he attacks Rai with his sharp, claw-like fingers. Raihoushi parries with a pair of bear claws. After sparring for a bit Tagoro stabs Raihoushi through his other shoulder. "Now I've got you." He smirks as he moves to stab Raihoushi with his other hand. But Raihoushi vanishes and Tagoro's attack misses. "What?! Where are you!?"

There is no reply.

"You're such a scared little weakling! Come out and fight! You can't avoid that I can kill you."

"Nothing happens.

"Weakling –" Tagoro's eyes turn wide and roll back in his head as a pair of wings sprout from his back. He is torn into pieces as Raihoushi steps forward, Tagoro's heart held in one bear claw and his brain in the other.

"I didn't know which one was more important to him, so I took both." Rai crushes them between his claws and drops them on the ground, being sure to squish them with his foot on his way off the platform.

"I'm not going to be able to hold this thing back much longer." Cuts appear on Daihoushi's face. "I'm not as good as you are with this freeze power."

"Then pass it here." Raihoushi reaches over and takes the energy ball from Dai. "Alright Hiei. Finish him quick."

"Hn." Hiei jumps into the ring.

A huge demon robot hybrid creature stomps into the ring. "You will not be able to defeat me as easily as last time."

_-/He can talk/- _Hiei thinks to himself. _-/Must be a new feature./- _"We shall see about that Gatasubal. You didn't fight me last time." Hiei unsheathes his sword and slashes at the hybrid. The creature just laughs as Hiei's attacks barely leave scratch marks. "Hn." Hiei sheaths his katana and calls on his Darkness song, continuing to attack the robot demon. The hybrid receives various scorch marks, but no other damage. Hiei rips off his bandana, in annoyance and shifts into his full demon form, green-skinned and covered in eye, his own eyes hold a tint of red. His attacks become more powerful and this time he is able to leave cut marks on Gatasubal's armor, but still no major damage.

"I am even more powerful then before!" The robot demon taunts Hiei.

Without warning, Hiei unleashes the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, eating a hole right though the robot demon hybrid. _-/Got him./- _Hiei nods.

"That's no enough anymore."

"…" Hiei looks over to find Gatasubal still standing, the hole Hiei just punctured through him starting to heal. _-/You've got to be joking./- _"Hn."

"You can't defeat me now Hiei! Dr. Ichigaki updated my programming so my demon side could use its healing ability. Not to mention that nothing can break my powerful armor!"

_-/I need some way to break his armor from the inside./- _Hiei thinks to himself. _-/How inconvenient that Kurama is unconscious./-_

_-"You know that was so cute of you to defend me earlier."- _A voice sounds in the back of Hiei's mind.

_-/Who are you and what do you want!?/-_ Hiei pins the voice.

_-"Oh calm down Hiei, its Raihoushi. I hear you're looking for some kind of plan."-_

_-/I didn't ask for your help./-_

_-"I didn't ask for yours either. But I'm returning the favor so deal with it."-_

_-/Hn. Fine. What's your idea shape shifter./-_

_-"You have to get inside his armor, right?"-_

_-/Yeah./-_

_-"If I throw this at him it will definitely crack through his armor. But I'm pretty sure the castle will collapse in the aftershock."-_

_-/The only ones who are most likely not fast enough are the humans./-_

_-"Hold on a sec."-_

_-/Hn./- _Hiei dodges an attack from the hybrid creature.

_-"Alright. I will take care of the castle. Shita will get you guys out of here. If I let this thing go the castle will drop faster then any of us can get out. Ready?"- _Raihoushi steps closer to the arena. _–"You have to kill him fast or we'll all die."-_

_-/Don't worry about my speed. Worry about your aim./-_

_-"Go!"- _Raihoushi shoots the energy ball at Gatasubal. It breaks his arm and the explosion shakes the whole castle. Smoke engulfs everything. Hiei jumps into Gatasubal's open armor and unleashes a Dragon of the Darkness Flame form inside his robot body. The hybrid is immediately burnt up into tiny little pieces. The castle shakes again and parts of the walls and ceiling start to collapse as the castle continues to shake. "Everyone get out of here!" Raihoushi throws up his hands, creating a freeze barrier, freezing the room and holding it up to keep from falling on them. Shita throws Kuwabara at Yusuke and takes Kurama from Daihoushi. "Go now!" Raihoushi yells as the weight of the walls and ceiling gets heavier. He starts to shake under the pressure.

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself." Daihoushi runs over to him. "You'll kill yourself!"

"I can't really die, remember? As long as you're still around I can come back."

"But you'll be seriously injured! It could take weeks for you to heal!"

"I'd rather be half dead for a month, then have one of us die. They can't come bake like we can Daihoushi. Now get them out of here!!!" Rai yells as the weight of everything brings him to his knees. "I am already injured enough. If there is one more battle I will be of no use."

"I will be back to get you." Dai runs back to Shita.

"You better. Now go!" Shita's eyes glow red and the fade into the air, leaving Raihoushi behind.

They appear a few miles away from the castle. _-/-You're not still in the castle, are you Kagome.-/-_Shita calls out.

_-No.-_

_-/-Good. Cause Raihoushi's about to bring down the house. Literally.-/-_

"Rai!" Daihoushi takes off running.

"Wait!" Shita grabs him and tackles him to the ground. The castle explodes, the effects covering a 2 ½ mile radius. "Ok, now you can go." Shita lets Dai up.

"Rai!" Daihoushi takes off again.

Shita picks Kurama back up, having placed him on the ground in order to stop Dai. "Get Koenma. Now." She states, looking at Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei pulls out him communicator. "Boton."

"Hiei!" The chipper death fairy pops up on the screen. "You actually called me!"

"We need a portal. Now. Kurama is dying."

"Oh my gosh! I'm coming!" Boton appears seconds later with a portal to spirit world.

_-/- Dai, contact Kagome and check on her if you can. I'm bringing Kurama to King Yama right now.-/-_ Shita calls out.

_-'Ok.'-_ Dai answers her.

"Move out." Shita pushes everyone through the portal.

**(W/ Kagome)**

"This is my place." Suzaku answers her after several minutes of silence.

"The castle that Yusuke brought down before?"

"…" He glares at her.

"Sorry." Kagome stares at the floor.

"It was rebuilt and over-run by the lower class demons that lived outside." He continues to walk down another hallway.

"So… why are we here?"

"Naraku's castle was unsafe."

"But my friends were there."

"The castle has been demolished. Karasu was given the order to destroy it. Your friends are probably dead."

Kagome stops walking and just stares at the floor. _–Was that why Shita was talking about when she asked if I was still inside the castle? But what if they're still trapped in there? What if they're dying?- _Her eyes fill with fear and concern. Suzaku just watches her. _–What if they really are gone? What if Koenma can't help me see them again? What about Kurama? What's going to happen to the throne of hell if Shita's dead? What about the twins?- _"Send me back." She looks up at Suzaku with tears in her eyes. "Please."

"No. It is unsafe,"

"Send me back!"

"The area is probably crawling with ravenous demons looking to eat up whatever flinches. No. I'm not sending you back into that."

"I can take care of myself! I'm not completely useless!" Kagome yells at Suzaku.

"You snapped me out of Naraku's mind control, so I saved you from a castle about to collapse. We are even; I do not have to do anything for you."

"I did not ask you to do that!"

"I do not care. There is the door. You may leave if you wish." Suzaku points to a pair of big iron doors and walks away.

"Well you're a gentleman." Kagome remarks sarcastically as she storms out the door.

_-'Kagome?'-_ A voice sounds in the back of her head.

_-Daihoushi?-_

_-'Where are you?'-_

_-I'm leaving Suzaku's place. And where are you? Are you still alive? What about Raihoushi? Is Shita still around? Is Kurama alive? He's not dead is he!?!-_

_-'I'm fine. So is Shita. Rai and Kurama on the other hand have received some serious damage.'-_

_-WHERE ARE YOU?!?-_

_-'Calm down Kagome. Shita took Kurama to King Yama and Rai is with me. You're at Suzaku's old castle, yes?'-_

_-Yeah. I'm walking down the stairs.-_

_-'DON'T!'- _Daihoushi yells at her. _–'Those human-eating demons still live down there! Go back up those stairs and stay by the door, I'm coming to get you.'-_

As if summoned, said demons start to come out of hiding, walking towards Kagome. She turns and runs up the stairs. They follow her, surrounding her before she can reach the doors to the castle. She screams as one jumps at her. "Dai!"

The demon is slammed into the ground. "You called?" Daihoushi is standing there, rapier in hand. "Would you feel better fighting beside me?" He asks Kagome.

"Yes." They fight off the ravenous demons and within minutes, killed them all.

"Alright." Daihoushi grabs Kagome around the waist. "Bring us back Shita." They fade into the air.


	22. Condition

_**Ch. 22**_

_Condition_

"Kags, you're back." Shita walks over to Kagome as her and Daihoushi appear in the twins' house.

"Hey Shita." Kagome hugs her. "Where is everyone?"

"Yusuke is passed out at his place, Kuwabara's unconscious body has been delivered to his sister, and Hiei is sleeping in my room."

"What about Kurama and Rai?"

"You should've brought Rai back with you."

"What?" Kagome looks confused. "But I didn't see him."

"I've got him." Daihoushi pulls a blue feather out of a pocket. "I'm gonna go put him in his room." He walks off up the stairs.

"…" Kagome just stands there shocked.

"Hey Kags? Kags?" Shita shakes her a bit. "Earth to Kags! Time to come back!"

"Rai! He's nothing but a feather!" Kagome moves to run up the stairs but Shita grabs hold of her arm. "Shita!"

"You are needed somewhere else."

**( Koenma's office)**

"You tell her." Koenma whines.

"No. You must tell her yourself Lord Koenma." Boton argues. "I'm not here to take the blame for your mistakes. I'm here to help you with the Rekai Tentei."

"But she'll never want to go on another mission for me ever again!" He whines.

"King Yama said that you have to take responsibility for yourself."

"I'll do that tomorrow! Please?"

"Where is he?!" Kagome growls as she shoves through the door to Koenma's office. "Where's my fox!?!"

"… Heh… Kagome… such a nice visit…"

"Give him back to me right now Koenma." She glares down at him. "You either hand him over or I will get him myself."

"He's in… the same… room… you were…"Koenma stammers as he tries to hide under his desk. Kagome takes off down the hallway. "She's scary when she's angry." Koenma climbs back up onto his chair and sits up.

"That seemed a bit too easy."

"Nonsense Boton. She knows that as the son on King Yama, I cannot be harmed." Koenma waves a hand at her.

"She'll be back." Boton walks out of the office.

**(In Kurama's hospital room)**

Kagome rushes into the room and over to his bedside. "Kurama…" She stares at the different IVs, monitors and wires he's hooked to. "My fox…" She falls to her knees beside the bed. "I'm so sorry." She cries.

"He's not going to wake up."

"… He can't be dead…" Tears fall down Kagome's face.

"No." Daihoushi steps away from the wall, making himself visible. "He is not dead. But he can't wake up."

"Why not?"

"He's been injured very badly. He's struggling to hold onto his life line."

"He… can't… die…" Kagome sobs.

"Shh." Dai walks over to Kagome and hugs her.

"He…. I… can't… lose…. him… not now…" She continues to cry as he holds her.

"Don't give up on him yet. He's fighting for you."

"But look… what's happened… there's no way… and there's nothing… I can do…"

"You could help him heal." Dai suggests.

"But what if I accidentally purify him?"

"You love him, there's no way your emotions would let that happen. He might heal faster if you help him." He reasons.

"…You really… think so?" Kagome looks up at Daihoushi.

"Yes."

"Will you… stay? Incase something… happens?"

"Sure."

**(The next day)**

_-Aaa!- _Kurama is shocked awake in his head. _–What the heck was that!?-_

_-I don't know, but we're alive. I think.-_ Youko states.

_-I feel numb.-_

_-That's because we can't move.-_

_-Do you hear something?-_

_-Yes. Its faint but it sounds like someone's crying.-_

_-Is it for us?- _Kurama questions.

_-I don't know. We can't exactly tell if we're living or we're dead. We can't feel anything.-_

_-I hope it isn't Kagome crying.-_

_-'It is'- _A voice enters Kurama's mind.

_-Who are you?-_ Youko snaps.

_-'Daihoushi.'-_

_-So we're alive?- _Kurama asks.

_-'Yes, barely. The only reason you're even conscious in your mind is Kagome.'-_

_-Is she alright?- _Kurama becomes concerned.

_-'She should be when she wakes up. She was up all night trying to help you heal without purifying you. She didn't stop trying to heal you until she passed out due to lack of energy.'-_

_-Was she crying earlier?-_

_-'Yes. She cried for you'- _Dai replies. _–'She still is.'-_

_-What? I thought you said she passed out. _Youko questions him.

_-'She did. She's crying in her sleep. She cares that much for you. So you better spend some time with her once you're fully healed.'-_

_-I definitely will. I'd like to ask her something later as well.-_

_-'I see.'-_

_-Would you allow it? Can you ask Raihoushi and Shita too?- _Kurama asks.

_-'I'll give you my approval. I'll talk to the other two for you.'-_

_-Thanks.-l_

_-'Now rest.'- _Daihoushi leaves Kurama's mind. He pulls a chair out of the air and carefully picks up Kagome. He places her gently in the chair, wiping away some of her tears before leaving the room.

**( The twins' house)**

"Rai, I'm home." Daihoushi walks into Rai's bedroom. "How are you feeling?"

_-"It … hurts…"-_

"Just keep resting." Dai walks over and sits on the side of the bed. "I'll try to help you regain form." He puts his hands over the blue feather and surrounds it in green light. "Kurama wants to ask Kagome that question. He would like your approval. I already gave him mine."

_-"Do I… have to?- _Raihoushi whines.

"No. But it would make Kagome happy if you did. And Kurama is taking the chance to ask us before saying anything."

_-"I… will think…about it."-_

"Alright, fair enough. You have time to think it over. He still can't move. Kagome is trying to help him heal. She wanted to help you too, but she's already exhausting herself."

_-"Will she… come visit?"- _Rai asks.

"I could see ask if you'd like to see her."

_-"… Yes…"-_

"Rest. You might see her tomorrow." Daihoushi pulls his hands back, gets up and leaves.

**(That afternoon)**

"You bastard!" Shita smacks Daihoushi upside the head. "That one was mine!"

"Calm down. It's no big deal. I just helped you."

"No! That dude was mine!" She growls.

"Well you should shoot them faster. You're a poor sniper." Daihoushi states.

"Grr! That's it!" Shita attacks Dai, tackling him to the floor.

"All of your bickering is giving me a headache." Hiei walks into the room to see the two demons wrestling on the floor. "…" He turns around and leaves the room without saying anything.

**(Later)**

Shita is by herself in the living room flipping through channels on the TV. "Hn."

"Sup Hiei." Shita states, her attention still on the TV screen.

"What was that about earlier?"

"What? Me and Daihoushi wrestling?"

"It looked like it was more then that." Hiei sits next to Shita on the couch. "Is he competition? Is he the reason why you haven't given me an answer yet?" Shita breaks out in laughter. "What… is so funny? This is a serious question. And you're… laughing."

"Daihoushi… competition!" She continues to laugh. "That's just too funny!"

"Stop laughing and answer me." Hiei glares at her.

"Oh please." Shita looks over at him. "I'm not one to break up a gay-acting pair of twins. I just hang out with them. They're my friends."

"So if they're not competition, why haven't you given me answer?

She sighs. "You really want a date with the devil?"

"With his daughter, maybe more."

"Let's just settle with a date for now."

"When?"

"The day after you survive a day with the twins."

"…" the blood seems to drain out of Hiei's face.

**(A few days later)**

**(In Kurama's hospital room)**

"He still won't wake up…" Kagome starts to cry for what seems like the hundredth time. "Please…. Please wake up!"

"Hey Kags guess what!?" Shita materializes out of the air. "You won't believe –" She stops talking as she notices Kagome on the floor by Kurama's bed drenched in tears and still crying. She runs over to Kagome, dropping to her knees and hugging the sobbing miko.

"He… still wont'… wake up…" Kagome cries, gripping Shita's arm like a life line.

"It's alright Kags. You're doing your best to wait patiently. He'll wake up soon, I promise. Just hang in a little bit longer."

"I can't… get him… to wake up…" She stammers between cries.

"Shh. You need sleep. Just take a break."

"I… I can't… leave… him…"

"Nothing bad will happen to him, I promise. Here, I'll make it easier for you." Shita stands and picks Kagome up off the floor, holding her ad they fade into the air. Daihoushi appears from the wall and walks over to Kurama's bed.

_-'Wake up fox.'- _His voice rings in the back of Kurama's mind.

_-Huh? What's going on?-_

_-'It's time for you to open your eyes. You need to. Kagome is starting to lose herself, she's trying so hard to heal you that she is neglecting herself. She is losing her will to fight. You need to open your eyes and give her hope.'-_

_-Where is she?- _Kurama asks in a concerned voice.

_-'Shita just took her out so I could talk to you. She hasn't left this room since about an hour after you got here. It's been a few days already.' _– Dai states. _–'Do you thin you can open your eyes for her when she gets back?'-_

_-Yes.- _Kurama nods inwardly. _–I'll do better then that for her.-_

**(Later, that afternoon)**

Kagome slowly walks back into the room, shutting the door and goes to sit in the chair next to Kurama's bed. "I'm back. I'm sorry I left you, my fox." She holds onto his hand, staring at the floor. "I will not leave you again, I promise."

"You didn't."

"…" Kagome picks her head up to find concern-filled green eyes looking back at her. "Kurama?"

"Kagome…" He pulls her onto the bed, hugging her and holding her tight. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You never left."

"But I did. Shita took me out."

"You may have left on the outside, but you never left on the inside."

"What do you mean?" Kagome looks up at him curiously.

"Where was your heart?" He asks.

"… I don't know…"

"Tell me…" He kisses her. "What are you feeling in your heart right now?"

"All I can think of is you."

"Then you care for me?" He prods her.

"I do more then care for you, I…" She trails off.

"Yes?" Kurama nuzzles her. "Don't think; just let your feelings take over. There's no one else here bit us."

"I… love you…"

Kurama hugs her. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words Kagome. I love you too."

"Are you feeling better?" She asks, checking him for wounds.

"Oh yes." He pulls her loser, trapping her arms underneath his and nuzzles her, making her laugh a bit. "I am feeling much better, now that I have you."

"You're silly, fox." She hugs him.

"That may be, but you still said that you love me."

"I did."

"Kagome, I have a question for you." He loosens his grip so he can look at her face.

"Yes?" Kagome inquires. "What is it that you wish to know?"

Kurama looks at her eyes for a few more seconds before speaking. "… Will you –"

The door is kicked open, startling the two. "A HA!" Raihoushi steps through the doorway. "I finally found your room!" He walks over and poles Kagome in the arm. "You didn't come visit me. And you…" Rai turns his attention to Kurama. "I will give my approval on one condition…"


	23. Mate

_**Ch.23**_

_Mate_

"What is it you want Rai?" Kurama sighs.

There is no response.

"Rai?" He asks again.

It appears as if he's frozen.

"… Raihoushi!" Kurama yells.

"… I was pausing for dramatic effect. You just ruined it."

"What… is your condition?" Kurama starts to get annoyed.

"You must… DOAFUNNYDANCEFORME!"

"…No."

"… but… but….pwease?" Raihoushi looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

"…" Kurama is silent for a couples minutes. "No."

"Well it was worth a shot. Now for my real condition!" Raihoushi's eyes start to sparkle. "I get to name your first child!"

"… I'll think about it if you leave."

"Huh " Kagome looks over at her brother, then back at Kurama. "What's going on?"

"He wants to ask you –" Raihoushi starts talking.

"Shut up!" Kurama stops him. "I was spending some nice long-overdue quality time with her when you ruined it. I'll talk to you later, just leave."

"But –"

"Now!" Raihoushi just looks at the grounds and slowly walks over to the door. He picks it up and places it back on its hinges before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Kagome looks questioningly at Kurama.

He sighs. "I wanted to ask you an important question when the time was right. But your brother ruined the moment."

"What's your question?"

"Kagome… will you –"

"You never accepted my condition!" Raihoushi comes back through the door whining.

"… Will you please let me take you somewhere else?" Kurama asks Kagome as he glares at Rai.

"Don't you still need to heal?" Kagome asks.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I had help to heal faster."

"Ok." She smiles. Thick vines wrap around the two into a cocoon-like shape.

"Hey! Get back here!" Raihoushi runs over but is thrown back by loose vines. After a few more seconds the vines unravel and vanish, leaving an empty space where Kurama and Kagome were. "Well I guess that ends my fun…" Rai turns and walks back over to the door. "I think I'll go see what Dai and Shita are up to." He leaves.

**(Elsewhere)**

"You can open your eyes now." Kurama softly whispers in Kagome's ear.

She opens her eyes to find them in a field of wild flowers with the sun setting in the distance. "Kurama… it's beautiful."

"As are you." He sits down on the soft grass, taking her with him and pulling her into his lap. "Kagome… will you be my mate?"

"… Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask you otherwise. Please?"

"… Yes." Kagome leans over and kisses him. He smiles and returns the kiss. They sit together watching the sunset for a while. Suddenly, without warning, Kagome tackles him. "I got you now fox!"

"Yes you do." He hugs her. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Kurama."

THE END!

Side Note:

They had a kid a bit over a year later.

He has his father's hair and his mother's eyes.

His demon side can control plants.

And his miko side can make weapons out of energy.

He is also conveniently part human, and quite smart.

Raihoushi named him Hinoiri.

Hinoiri Minamino.


End file.
